


Girls’ Vacation – A Friend’s Bucket List

by Horndog333



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Family, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Some Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndog333/pseuds/Horndog333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Thank You for Being a Friend." Net is called back to Jersey to comfort and support her newly widowed aunt.  Somewhere along the way, plans for a trip to Hawaii emerges. The Jerseys meet the 5-O Ohana. It is a journey and adventure to all involved. While there is a lot of grief and emotional hurt/comfort, happy endings are in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiet Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuwsidilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwsidilla/gifts).



> I am tempted to say that this story is true; only the names have been changed to protect the innocent. However, that is not entirely true. This is my attempt to merge my RL experiences in with a McDanno story. I take wide liberties with the characters in Hawaii Five-O and sadly do not own rights to the characters, actors or the series. I wish I did<3!
> 
> Thank you to Simplyn2deep for your excellent betaing. This is an early birthday gift to my buddy, kuwsidilla, Happy Early Birthday! Hope we can make this happen and go together!
> 
> I miss and also dedicate this to my husband who passed away a year and a half ago - "Good night, Sweetie Pie. I love you."

Net James didn’t sleep at all during the long flight from Honolulu to Newark, as she spent it reflecting on the past three months that changed her life. It started with a familiar face and best friend, Danny Williams who was shot during a case in which his task force, Five-O, was involved. While the doctors were successful in retrieving the bullet and dealing with any injuries as a result of it, the hospital staff was baffled by the fact that Danny was in coma. He should have come out of surgery with little or no complications. As a result of the coma, Danny was listed in critical condition. Due to Steve’s absence, it was up to Chin to notify Danny’s parents. They booked the next flight out of Jersey to Oahu, then contacted Net. With no job and some severance pay saved up for a few months, Net flew out to be there for her best friend. 

Net knew all about Danny’s Ohana (his Hawaiian family) - Steve, Chin and Kono. Danny told her everything about them during the weekly video calls that Net initiated every Monday (“Happy Hell Monday”). She had seen many pictures of them and knew all the latest news about them. Because of her “Happy Hell Monday” calls, she felt as if she already knew all of them. Unfortunately, Danny hadn’t told them about Net. His weekly calls with her were kept a secret. When Net asked him why, Danny said that he wanted someone outside of Five-O to confide in. She was the perfect person to talk to; his best friend who he could tell anything and trusted implicitly. Danny looked forward to her calls every week and it was the one thing he treasured just for himself; a little bit of Jersey and a lifetime friend. 

So when Net arrived at the Honolulu Airport, she spotted Chin and Kono immediately. Net began walking toward them, introduced herself and began asking how things were going in their lives. Looking back on her first experience with the Ohana, Net couldn’t help but chuckle, remembering the look on Chin and Kono’s faces. They were shocked that she knew everything about them and they had no clue about her. The only thing they did know was that Danny’s parents requested that they pick up Danny’s friend, Net, at the airport. 

Net knew specific things about the both of them when she asked Chin about Malia and asked Kono about teaching Danny and Grace to surf. Chin and Kono looked as if they had no idea what to make of this – a complete stranger who knew everything about them and they had no idea who she was.

By the look on the cousins’ faces, she knew she had said too much, playing things down and telling them that she casually kept in touch with Danny who mentioned them here and there. She tried to appear cool and casual. While the whole act was a lie, Net wasn’t about to tell them about “Happy Hell Mondays,” the fact that she knew all about Steve and Danny’s relationship, the toll Steve’s deployment took on Danny and all the intimate details about everyone, including them.

Besides, Net had ulterior motives. Truth be told, she didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot with Kono, seeing as how she was infatuated with her. Danny shared photos and stories about Kono and the rest of the Ohana. Net was dying to meet her. As Chin and Kono got to know Net better, they grew to like the Jersey girl who was so much like their comatose friend.

Steve was entirely a different story. Net hadn’t met Steve, but of course knew all about Danny’s feelings about him and the pain he felt when Steve left on his assignment. She watched Danny fall apart and there was nothing she could do for him while she was in Jersey. She couldn’t help but be angry at Steve for leaving Danny to the way he did.

Net unleashed a verbal hurricane that resulted in Steve waking Danny from his coma, staying at the hospital with Danny all the time, except for when they had a case), helping in his recovery, mending their relationship and getting it back on track.

In the weeks before Net left, Steve had accepted Net’s long winded apology, learned about another side of Danny he did not know, witnessed her friendship with Danny and sincere dedication to help move Steve and Danny’s relationship back to where it was before Steve left.

Although Steve seemed to originally be apprehensive of her and possessive of Danny, as time went he had gotten to a point where he not only trusted her but care about her to accept her as part of their Ohana.

Net could have stayed in Hawaii forever. She and Kono had started a romantic relationship. She got to see Danny on a regular basis. Chin and Steve considered her a member of the Ohana. However, there were other plans in motion for Net. She was returning to Jersey to be there for her Auntie Jules after her husband’s death and to slowly pack her belongings to eventually move back to Hawaii and in with Kono.

Net moved on from reflecting on the happy memories of her Ohana to remembering the call from her mother letting her know her brother-in-law, Net’s favorite Uncle, Jimmy, had suddenly passed away from a heart attack. She was shocked and couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Uncle Jimmy was gone. It was the call that altered her life and her Auntie Jules and her family’s life forever.


	2. Life Altering Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Net comes to comfort her aunt and cousins. Moving in and helping them to find their "New Normal (Life)," Net's life changes, too, but the Ohana provide her strength and support.

Once Net arrived in Newark, her parents picked her up. Net noticed a change in her mom’s demeanor and couldn’t quite put her finger on what the changes were. She knew it had to do with the relationship between her mom and her “little sister,” Jules. Her mom was years older than Jules and was often more of a second mom to her than an older sister. The fact that Jules was closer and more comfortable with Net and distant cousins Net’s age created an awkward and distant relationship between Jules and her older sister.

In addition, there were also “friend cousins”, friends and their families who were close to either Jules or Jimmy’s families and were consider family. Jules was only ten years or so older than Net and most of the cousins Net’s age as well as Net’s friends.

Although Net called her Auntie Jules or Jules, she was the bridge between the older family members and the younger family members. She was the “Cool Auntie.” The one that took Net and her friends to their first “PG-13” and “R” rated movies, took Net to her first rock concert, told her all about the embarrassing happy family stories, and occasionally hung out with Net and her friends for a game or movie night at Net’s house. Over the years, Net watched Jules’ busy social life, watching her get ready.

On their way home, Net broke the silence that was present in the car. “How is Auntie Jules been holding up? What about the girls, Mom? How are they reacting,” Net asked. She was concerned for her Aunt and cousins’ well being as they were hit with such an unexpected tragedy.

“Kai is carrying on like nothing has happened and attempting to take care of everyone else. Lilo is gone, hanging out with her friends. Hard to really know how all three of them are doing since family and close friends have descended on their house. People have been constantly coming in and out to give their condolences and the phone is ringing off the hook,” her mom sounded sad, edgy and irritable. Net knew that the tone of her mom’s voice translated to her feeling helpless and concerned for her sister.

After stopping by her parents’ house to drop off her luggage, they proceeded to Jules’ house. Net walked in and witnessed the utter chaos inside. There were family members and close friends everywhere. At the center of the chaos was Jules. Net gasped at the sight of someone who didn’t resemble her aunt at all. She was a strange ghostly shadow of her normal self. She looked like she was in shock, her eyes were blood shot and there were dark circles beneath them. They were also hollow as if she were functioning in auto pilot. She had none of the sparkle or energy that Net had all seen over the years. Usually, Jules brought with her a bright, exciting energy a warm smile and a firm hug. She was excited, endlessly talkative and childlike. Unlike Net’s mom, Jules was happy, loving, affectionate and not afraid to show it. 

Net nearly missed the look that appeared on her Aunt’s face - the kind of blink and you'll miss it moment that held the dark side she kept hidden from her friends and community that consisted of depression, insecurity and fear. Jules walked with a slouch that look as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders now that Jimmy had died. This Jules was a stranger to Net.

Jules hadn’t had a moments rest to eat, greeting everybody who came by to express their heartfelt condolences upon Jimmy’s passing. Later in the afternoon when the crowd thinned out, many of them opting to speak with her the next day after the memorial service, Jules grabbed Net by the hand and lead her to her bedroom. Jules had finally hit the wall, tired of the never ending guests and constant words of advice from her family members. She needed to escape the insanity, decompress and find someone with a loving listening ear – Net fit the bill perfectly.

Jules sat down on her unmade bed, speaking to Net in a very quiet shaky voice with tears falling down her face. She vented about Grandma and several family members encouraging her to eat when she really didn’t want to, her mom and Joyce (Jimmy’s older sister) showing their alpha female side, planning the service and asking her advice at every turn, the endless visitors at the door and the entire family on both hers and Jimmy’s side filling the house. She admitted to feeling overwhelmed, frustrated and resented everyone who was helping her, but at the same time, she was grateful for their help. 

Net couldn’t begin to fathom what she felt or the many responsibilities she’d have to take on after the service and after everyone went home – continuing to raise Kai and Lilo and tending to their activities alone, take over and find others to help her fill in all the tasks that Jimmy did by himself (gardeners, pool cleaners, financial consultants, etc.). Net approached Jules and asked if she wanted her to stay on when everything was over to provide support and help. Jules gratefully accepted her help.

In the chaos of the ensuing month or so, Net had no time for her own responsibilities, which included packing up and arranging storage for all of her stuff and officially moving out of her apartment. She barely scraped up the last of her severance pay to pay the rent for a three more months even though she no longer lived there. Helping Jules with the girls (“taxi service,” attending band concerts and basketball games) as well as helping her with the kitchen and picking up the house was a full-time commitment. Despite Net’s help, Jules still had the difficult task of learning how to manage all of the household finances which was one of the biggest jobs that Jimmy did.

However, there was one thing that she never missed. She never missed her video “Happy Hell Monday” call to the Ohana. It was the only time she could spare for herself.


	3. Happy Hell Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one constant in her life is her Monday morning calls to the Ohana every week.

Every Monday around 2 pm, Net turned on her computer to skype with everyone back in Hawaii. With the six hour time difference, the phone call would go through to Five-0 headquarters around 8 am. Sometimes, Five-0 was on a case and missed the call. On those days, Net tried her best to call at a different time to catch all of them at once or Steve and Danny at home.

Two weeks into her trip back to New Jersey, Net initiated a call home. After a few rings, Danny’s face showed up on Net’s laptop. “Hey, Danny Boy! Happy Hell Monday! Howzit, Brah?”

Danny rolled his eyes at her with a smirk on his face. “You’re not even back yet and there you go with the Pidgin! Happy Hell Monday to you, too. At this very moment, it’s quiet. Who knows how long it’ll be before Super SEAL barges into the room with a case.” Danny paused and became serious, “how’s Auntie Jules holding up? And the girls? How old are they now?”

Net smiled at Danny’s pidgin comment before her face turned serious and voice turned solemn. “Auntie Jules is barely hanging in there. She keeps telling me how grateful she is to have an extra driver around and for me being there for the girls. She still looks so tired and stressed. I can hear her sobbing at night.”

As for Lilo, she’s fourteen now. She’s definitely a teen alright! Remember, Danny-o, when you just got your braces off right before school started and we became freshmen in high school,” Net asked smiling and shaking her head, “You had grown a few inches over the summer, and is that where you stopped growing?” Net asked as a side joke, “you hung out with me and the rest of your baseball team and their girlfriends, crushing on Janine Merruchi and talking me into taking band just so you could be near her?”

Danny blushed and gave her a half smirk, “Yeah, yeah! I remember. You’d elbow me every time we got close to Janine and hid behind you? I was such a wimp.”

Net nodded yes and continued to talk about Lilo. “Lilo’s got a high school life as well – marching band, JV basketball, dating a guy a few months shy of a year and all the other stuff.” Lifting her eyebrows and smiling, she told Danny about Kai. “Kai is eleven and finishing up fifth grade. She’s real cranky with Jules, popping attitude yet still wants her around to drive instead of carpooling with others. Puberty! Not a pretty sight!”

Danny agreed. “Yeah, I remember that with Kathy. I didn’t want to be in the same house as she was once she went off!”

“The girls are hangin’ in there, too. They are Super Glued together, each others’ best friends. It’s eerie that they rarely fight anymore and sad because Auntie Jules is the odd person out of this triangular position.”

Danny nodded in sympathy. Just then, Steve barged through Danny’s office door. “Do we have a case,” Danny asked.

Steve walked into Danny’s office. “Nope. I just wanted to see what you were up to.” He came around his desk to see what he was looking at on his computer screen and smiles at Net. “’Happy Hell Monday’ call, huh? Hi Net! How’s it going back in Jersey? You started to pack yet? Kono is pining away for you,” Steve bats his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Net frowns at Steve’s words and actions. “No. I haven’t had a chance to do any packing. Auntie Jules needs a lot of help and this call manages to be the only down time I have to myself. Is Kono okay,” Net asked sadly.

Regretting his comment, Steve assured her that Kono was okay. “In fact, let me go get her for you.”

Danny felt sad to see that he couldn’t have Net to himself now that she was apart of the Ohana. He missed his one on one call with his best friend. As Kono walked in Danny’s office, Steve and Danny walked out to give the girls a little private time. They ducked into Steve’s office to have their own bit of private time. Once inside the office, Steve closed and locked the door and pulled Danny into a strong embrace. Their bodies were pressed flat against each other. Steve leaned down, placed two fingers below Danny’s chin and lifted Danny’s face to look into his. He would never tire of looking into his lover’s deep blue eyes – loving, caring yet urgent and passionate. Steve gently placed his warm lips over Danny’s and slid his tongue into Danny’s mouth. Both of them held one another tighter as they tasted each other on their lips. Steve still managed to control himself and let his hands slowly rub circles over Danny’s back, feeling every section of his torso before working his way towards rubbing and squeezing that luscious tight little ass.

As Danny’s kiss pressed harder, becoming more urgent and impatient, he grasped the ends of Steve’s soft hair at the base of his neck and pulled him backwards towards the couch. Once Steve felt the pull, he gently guided Danny until the back of his knees were against the couch. Danny nearly yanked Steve on top of him. Their hands simultaneously grabbed the bottom of their shirts, pulled them up, unbuttoned the buttons preventing them from getting to the others’ chest. Once free from the shirts, Danny placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders, squeezing and massaging them for a minute or two, before running his fingers around his tattoos and down his arms. Steve couldn’t resist nuzzling in Danny’s chest hair before putting his mouth over a nipple, causing Danny to gasp and arch his hips and rubbing against Steve’s cock. They were oblivious to the footsteps coming across the floor until Kono knocked on the office door, startling them as they both pulled off each other.

“Thanks guys. Net’s waiting for you,” Kono chuckled as she turned back to wave Chin over to chat with Net while her bosses pulled themselves back into order. 

A short time later, Danny entered his office first with Steve close behind him. He heard the last sentence or two of Chin’s conversation with Net, assuring her once again that Kono was okay and that he’d look out for her. Danny came back to the screen and could tell that Net was crying as she was wiping her face with her arm and hiding behind it before pasting on a smile.

“Hey, Sweetie,” Danny cooed, “no need to put up a front for us. We’re Ohana and all of us are here for you, ‘kay?” Danny spoke tenderly towards his best friend. 

Steve nodded in agreement. “We’ll keep the home fires burning for you. You know I’ll do everything I can to keep everyone safe until you come home.” Steve gave Net a sympathetic grin then stood behind the chair where Danny was seated and wrapped his arms around his shoulders put both hands on Danny’s chest over his heart. 

Net genuinely smiled at the two men. “Needless to say that you two are doing well is an understatement. Will I be getting a wedding invitation in the mail in the near future?”

Danny and Steve both blushed as they turned to each other and then back to Net. It was Steve that found his voice first. “Maaaaybe… but we’d rather you be home first before having one. Danny will need his Best Woman by his side to keep him calm and preventing him from running off!”

Danny frowned and jokingly slapped Steve upside the head. 

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Jules poked her head in to see what Net was doing. She had already suspected that Net was on phone with her Ohana. “Can I come in and meet your Ohana,” Jules asked shyly.

“Of course! C’mon in!” Net said with an excited smile. “As you can see Danny boy is hogging up the screen with his hot SUPERSEAL boyfriend,” Net snarked.

Jules came in to sit on the bed right next to Net so she could see the screen. “Hey, Danny! It’s been a looong time! You clean up nice now that you’re a grown up responsible adult, cop and father. You’ve gotten more handsome with age, Pal!” Jules cracked a smile at her comment, but Danny could also see the pain in her eyes. 

“Who’da thunk? If I was only fifteen years younger, I would have considered you quite a catch. You’re a far cry from your teenage years taking off to the concert circuit with the Hooligans and causing undue havoc on the fam. Good thing you had Net, the gang and evryone to come home to. One way or another, they made sure you had your head screwed on right,” Jules smiled and spoke in a happy voice, but again her eyes betrayed her and spoke volumes about the pain and grief she was going through.

“It’s my favorite Auntie Jules,” Danny said gently with a smile. “You were the cool Auntie that showed us glimpses of what adulthood looked like and it didn’t seem quite a scary as we thought. I’m so sorry to hear about Uncle Jimmy. He was with us back in my Hooligan days, too. He was always a great listener with a quiet calming presence. I’m sorry that I can’t be there for you. I think of you all the time and send you my love, strength and support. Hang in there with the girls, Auntie Jules. Teenagers are quite a handful as Net and I reminisced about freshmen year in high school. Hope Steve, Gracie and I can come visit you sometime when we get some vacation days. Gracie and Kai are the same age.”

“Or else you can come visit us? Maybe when Net comes back,” Steve suggested from behind Danny.

“So, you must be Steve. It’s great to meet you virtually face to face. Net’s told me all about you, Chin and Kono so I feel as if I know you. Sorry that you had to face the hurricane wrath that my niece here can unleash. Glad it worked out. You know with both Danny and Net. I have never seen these two look so happy,” Jules commented. “You’ve done wonders for Danny. Kono’s done a world of good for Net as well.”

Steve blushed. “Thanks, ma'am, but I think it’s the other way around. Danny’s done a world of good for me.”

“Steve, please call me Jules or Auntie Jules. Ma'am make me feel a hundred years old,” Jules exclaimed.

Steve looked down embarrassed and put one hand nervously behind his head. “Sorry, Auntie Jules. Didn’t mean to insult you. It’s just a habit engrained in me from the Navy to call women ma'am.”

“No worries, Steve. Don’t give it a second thought,” she said giggling at Steve’s embarrassed look.

Danny took the opportunity to haul Chin and Kono into his office. “Auntie Jules wants to meet the remaining Ohana.”

Danny pushed Steve out of the chair in front of his as to give Kono and Chin something to sit in or lean on.

“Hi Chin and Kono, it’s nice to finally put a name to a face! Net talks nonstop about you,” Jules turned to give Net the biggest grin.

“Yeah...Right,” Danny yelled sarcastically from somewhere behind them, “I’m sure all you heard about was Chin, Chin, Chin. My ass! I’m 100% positive it was nonstop about Kono with some Chin sprinkled in there!”

“Shut up, Danny,” Kono disappeared from the screen as Jules could hear Kono growling and Danny whining defensively. She could hear Danny’s 'ouche's and 'stop that's as well as both of them giggling hysterically.

Jules shook her head and sighed dramatically. “I guess some things never change. Danny is still the pint-sized, almost unseen shit disturber who was always getting pounded on by Net and company, but it's great to see the tradition continuing.” Jules and Net laughed.

From somewhere, Danny yelled, “Hey, Auntie Jules! She started it!”

Kono returned into view, breathing slightly fast. “Sorry about that. Everything is under control now,” Kono said with a blush and embarrassed smirk on her face.

Jules laughed and addressed both of them, “I had to laugh when Net told me that your nickname was ‘Wonder Twin’ as in ‘Wonder Twin powers ACTIVATE!’”

“Well that’s what we get for being cousins with ‘Computer Geek’ abilities,” Chin said with a smile.

“Oh, I’ve heard that both of you can be BAMF when the need comes. You’re carrying your weight with Five-0, I’m sure,” Jules smiled. “I’ve a ton of stuff to take care of. Nice meeting you all!”

At that, Net was alone on screen again. “Guess I ought to be going, too. Bye, Ohana. I miss you,” Net said as her voice began to break and tears welled up in her eyes.


	4. Taking Care of Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Net prepares for her move back to Hawaii. When she pays a visit to Danny's parents, she gets some surprising information and ideas begin to percolate in Net's brain.

As time went on, Jules seemed to be moving forward. She dealt with switching everything over to her name and continued to learn the in’s and out’s of finance. She also arranged carpools for the girls so they could get to activities and back home again.

During the same time, Net took the opportunity to pack up her apartment and arrange to have the large pieces of furniture put into storage. She figured that she and Kono could talk about what should be shipped to Hawaii and what should stay or be given away as Net got closer to her moving date. Net made a pretty good dent in getting everything taken care of and she could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. It had been nearly two months since she’d left Hawaii and the possibility of going home soon was in sight. 

Net took the time to visit Clara and Eddie Williams. Clara had given her a bone-crushing hug and Eddie put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. The Williams’ house was much calmer and quieter compared to the somewhat organized chaos at Jules house. Net noted a warm, sweet smell in the air of their home. It was the smell of Clara’s baking. Net’s mouth drooled as she was drawn to the kitchen. All the old favorites – Chocolate Chip, Peanut Butter, Sugar Cookies, Lemon Bars and Brownies – that Danny, Net and the rest of the gang would devour in no time flat. 

“Brings back memories, Ma,” Net said quietly and with a bittersweet tone, “Back in the days when things weren’t complicated and sad things so real.”

Clara turned from the baking sheets to look at Net sympathetically. “How’s Jules holding up? Are the girls helping at all?”

“She’s peeking up a little out of her hole, but she's stressed and shell shocked as she faces all the documents and bills. The girls are being typical teenagers. They barely lift a finger unless they see Jules breaking,” Net replied.

“Yeah, I remember those teenage years. They were hard enough to handle as they were. So, Jules dealing with the girls and Jimmy’s death has to be incredibly difficult. Glad you’re there to help,” Clara mentioned sadly.

“Me, too,” Net said. “Hey, on a different subject, where’s Lauren? Does she have classes this late?”

“Lauren finished the last of her finals two days ago and is getting ready for graduation.”

“Shit…uh...I mean shoot,” Net exclaimed, “Already! I thought she was a freshman? I guess I better start saving up for that trip to Hawaii that I promised her when she graduated college.”

'Time flies,' Net thought to herself. She wondered if Danny was aware that his youngest sister was graduating college in a month. He hadn’t mentioned it during their 'Happy Hell Monday' calls, but they’d missed a couple due to some high profile cases. She would have to bring it up the next time she reached them. 

Net turned her attention to how she could get Lauren back to Hawaii with her when it was time for her to go back. They could fly into Hawaii, then Lauren would fly back to New Jersey on her own. Net checked her Frequent Flyer miles to see if she had enough to pay for two tickets. Net knew Lauren would be delighted to see her brother, whom she hadn't seen in a long time, and to meet the man he loved.


	5. Bucket List Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Net finds out what Jules' Bucket List wish is.

With everything going on, Jules didn’t have much of a social life. Her life consisted of paperwork, a part-time teaching job and being available for her daughters. However, Jules' guilty pleasure was her one hour of TV every week when she watched “Strike Force.” One of her girlfriends had introduced her to the show one night when they had a “Girls Night.” When she first began watching it, everyone watched it together –Jules, Jimmy, Lilo and Kai. Then, Jimmy began to lose interest. Jules, on the other hand was obsessed. In her words, “cougaring” after the two main characters – Alex McGarrett and Scotty Williams. Her friend also introduced her to stories online that were called “fan fiction.” They were stories of characters from every genre – books, movies, TV shows. Some of the stories were general – alternate endings to episodes, etc, but Jules got hooked on the characters’ relationship known as McWilliams. Somehow, reading explicit stories about the main characters being in a same-sex romantic and/or erotic relationship seem to draw Jules into the show even more. Jules began reading McWilliams stories to get her to sleep at night and it was one of those escapes that she could manage where she was still physically present for the girls.

Soon, she began writing her own and Jimmy was aware of her obsession with “Strike Force” and fan fiction a year or two before his death. Like anything Jules did, Jimmy shook his head and accepted it all anyway. Jimmy reaped the benefits of her obsessions with McWilliams mature and explicit stories in bed.

Lilo and Kai continued to watch the show, but shook their heads, rolled their eyes and teased Jules over her obsession with Alex and Scotty, so Jules would sometimes watch it a second time to enjoy it alone in peace as opposed to listening to the commentary from her daughters. Jules downloaded fan fiction stories to her iPod to read offline.

Lilo had borrowed her iPod and gotten an eyeful of an explicit McWilliams story. “Eww, Mom! You’re such a perv!” was Lilo’s reaction to reading it. Even though Jules knew it wasn’t a big deal and Lilo still loved and respected her as a mom, Jules tended to take things to heart and take it personally. Still reeling in the absence of Jimmy, Jules was more sensitive, fearful, frustrated and easily driven to anger. She took nearly everything personally, which made things more difficult for Jules while having two teenage girls living under the same roof as her.

One night, Jules came home from a grief support group meeting and told Net about some of what was talked about at the meeting. The facilitator and members were talking about healing and redefining yourself as someone separate from your spouse. Jules mentioned a question that was posed to the group by the facilitator – “If you could do anything you wanted to, what would you do?” Jules interpreted the question as something like a bucket list. 

Net stared at her, anticipating an answer. When none came, she made a “do tell” hand gesture and asked, “Well…what would you do?”

Jules wasn’t able to look Net in the eye as she summoned the courage to tell Net her crazy idea. Net saw the look on her face. Putting her hand around Jules’ shoulder, she squeezed tightly. Net turned to look at her Aunt and gently coaxed and encouraged her to speak.

“Okay, Net. It’s an absolutely crazy idea. What would I do about the girls while I’m gone? Who would stay with them for nearly a week? I’m not ready to leave them alone full time for several days, especially during the school year. We’ll already be spending a ton of money on presents to take to Japan and presents to bring back for friends and family when we come back. Then, there’s taking off work for another four to five days after the two weeks I’ll be taking off for our Japan vacation,” Jules rambled on, putting off avoid answering the question.

“C’mon, Auntie Jules. Out with it already! Don’t worry! I don’t bite and I won’t laugh,” Net said encouragingly. 

“Well, I really want to go to Oahu and go to Strike Forces’ ‘Sundown on the Shores.' I wanted it to be a girls’ trip with another friend, Edna. We are both obsessed with Strike Force and its leading men. I was thinking it could be my birthday gift to myself. After all, you only miserably turn 50 once,” Jules got the words out and seemed to be waiting for a rebuttal.


	6. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules moves forward with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Simplyn2deep for betaing this despite her RL busyness! Not sure if anyone is really following this as I haven't mentioned too much about our Five-O characters yet. It's coming I promise. Comments appreciated :)!

Jules looked up at Net through her eyelashes, biting her lower lip, waiting for Net’s response to her bucket wish list.  She was nervous and anxious when Net seemed to take slightly longer than she was comfortable with. Perhaps, Net found the idea insane and was searching for the right words to say.

As if reading Jules’ mind and facial expression, Net smiled widely. “Don’t look so damned worried. I think it’s a great idea!” Net thought that it represented a little bit of growth on Jules’ part; a departure from her grief and paralysis of moving on to something she wanted for herself.

Although Jules had only started organizing and clearing out Jimmy’s stuff, it was mostly things that she didn’t have an emotional attachment to (such as socks, undergarments, sweaters and unworn shirts that were stored in a tub in their spare bedroom closet). Still, Net saw it as positive progress in what was such a traumatic experience.

“You mentioned taking a friend named Edna with you on your girls’ vacation. Is that your friend, Edna Sattler, or better known to me and my friends as ‘Pizza Ed?'"

“Yeah, it is! You remember 'Pizza Ed'? It seemed like a lifetime ago when 'Pizza Ed' came around.  Do you remember why I called her that?” Jules asked as she grinned at the memory.

“Hmmm,” Net thought, “I seem to remember the story behind her nickname. When we were really young, you told us you made it up because both of you went every week to ‘Me –n- Ed’s Pizzeria. You guys thought they made the best pizza ever and went there every Friday. Since you were there so often, everyone who worked there referred to you as ‘Me –n- Ed!’ ‘Me’ and Edna ‘Ed.’” I guess the nickname stuck with Ed to this day,” Net giggled with a faraway look on her face that matched her Aunt’s. It seemed like a lifetime ago when Jules and her friends would eavesdrop on and follow Jules and Ed around because they always got into trouble together. It was much happier, simpler time than what they faced now.

“So when are you going to spring this idea on Ed,” Net asked, hoping that Jules would not talk herself out of this trip. Jules deserved some happiness, too; her own personal happiness, not based on raising the kids, running the household or enjoying her job.

Jules’ expression changed slightly from a warm reminiscent smile to uncertainty. Biting her lower lip, she said, “I need to ask her soon so I can make travel arrangements. What if she doesn’t want to go? What if she can’t go?” Net could hear the gears in Jules’ head running on overdrive.

Net sighed. “All you can do is ask, Auntie Jules. You’ll never know if you don’t ask her. Take a chance. She just might say yes.”

Jules puckered up in a half frown. “All right. I’ll give her a buzz in the next few days.” 

Net kept her fingers crossed as she put her arm around Jules’ shoulder and squeezed to comfort and encourage her.  Luckily, there was a brand new episode of Strike Force in a couple of days that might push Jules’ to stick to her promise.  There was nothing like a new episode to get both of them riled up. Net had seen Jules chatting or texting Ed during an episode one night. If they couldn’t watch it together, they could damn well find alternative ways to communicate.

It was late Saturday afternoon when Net heard a squeal from Jules’ bedroom. She popped her head into the open door of to see the closing credits of Strike Force on TV and Jules babbling on the phone a mile a minute. “Yay,” she exclaimed, pumping her right fist Tiger Woods’ style, “we’re really gonna do this?” Jules was jumping and flapping happily, mouthing ‘she said yes’ as she pointed to the phone. Net pushed the door open leaning in the doorway, nodding with the biggest grin on her face.  Lilo and Kai jogged down the hall to find out what all the racket was about.

The girls huddled up next to Net in the doorway and watched their mom with a mixture of curiosity and skepticism.  Lilo turned to Net. “Let me guess. She’s on the phone with Auntie Ed Something about Strike Force,” Lilo asked as she rolled her eyes. “'Oh, Alex! Oh, Scotty,’” she and Kai exclaimed teasingly.

Jules gave her daughters a perturbed look. “Behave you two,” Net exclaimed as she whacked each of them in the arm.

“Ow,” Lilo and Kai moaned, but nodded then silently watched their mom.

Jules put Ed on speaker. “Say hi to Auntie Ed, girls.”

“Hiiii, Auntie Ed,” the girls exclaimed in unison.

“Giving your mom grief again I hear,” Ed commented.

Before the girls could reply, Net said, “Yeah. Talk about teenage attitude, huh, Auntie Ed? **_We_** never got away with that when **_we_** were that age!”

“Net,” Ed asked in surprise, “Is that you, Babe?”

“Uh-huh. Howzit going, Pizza Ed,” Net asked with a mischievous giggle.

“Ehh. Full circle, Hun, full circle,” Ed replied. “It seems like yesterday when you, Danny and the gang were kids, giving Jules and me all kinds of grief.” She laughed as she added, “ ** _AND_** you gave the same old teenage attitude that Lilo and Kai are! Don’t give me that ‘ ** _we never did that_** ' crap because your Auntie Jules could tell her girls stories all about your antics!” Net began to blush and look everywhere but at Jules and the girls.

“So we’re on for Sundown on the Shores in September?” Jules confirmed.

“Count me in,” Ed answered.

“Cool,” said Jules.  Lilo’s mouth dropped open in surprise as did Kai’s.

“I’ll call you Monday to set a date to get together and talk more about this. Talk to you then,” Ed said.

“’Kay. ‘Bye,” Jules answered.

“See you, Babe,” Ed said as she got off the phone.

“You’re going to Hawaii?” Lilo asked.

“Really, Mom,” Kai asked surprised and concerned, “When? Who is going to stay with us?”

“Late September,” Jules answered, “and I’m not sure who’s staying with you yet.”

“Can’t we just stay by ourselves? It’s awkward having someone watch us,” Lilo said.

“No way am I leaving you two alone for five days,” Jules said.

“Yeah. We could have parties and sleepovers while you are gone and everything,” Kai said smiling.

“Ah Uhn,” Jules shook her head, “No way! First, I’ll plan the trip with Auntie Ed and then we’ll figure out who’s staying with you.

Jules looked at Net and the girls, smiling wide. “I’m going to Hawaii for Sundown on the Shores!”


	7. It's a Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules and Net have exciting news to share with the Ohana during their Happy Hell Monday call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go out again to the amazing Simplyn2deep for betaing this chapter. Any subtle changes or mistakes are mine.
> 
> 2/17/15 - I noticed while I was going through Chapter 6 and this chapter that my character, Edna Sattler, went from being called Pizza Ed to Uncle Ed. Both of them having fun backstories. I felt it was inconsistent and made some corrections. I'll try and stick to "Ed" and "Pizza Ed" for consistency. The only exception in using one other name is because Lilo and Kai need to show their mom's best friend some respect. To them, she is "Auntie Ed." I know it's trivial stuff, but I just happened to catch it. This is what happens when your chapters are written so many months apart!

From the time Jules talked to Uncle Ed Saturday night and through the following week, Jules was flying high and happy. She began looking for flights to Hawaii online, calculated her Frequent Flyer Miles and looked at online travel companies for a good deal. Net and the girls watched Jules with a combination of disbelief, relief and excitement for her.

Despite the fact that Lilo and Kai gave their mother so much “grief” over the way she mooned and cougar'ed over guys that they felt were _way_ too young for her and wondered why she couldn’t fawn over Jin Ho - the older mentor and brother in the Ohana instead (he was only four years younger than Jules), they openly supported her trip. They gave her Hawaiian themed gifts for Mothers’ Day, made her a banner, “It’s the BIG FIVE-O,” along with two photos of Steve O’Loughlin that she stared and drooled at for her fifth birthday and more Hawaiian gifts.

Lilo and Kai watched how excited their mom was, for the first time in months. There was a mischievous sparkle to Jules’ eyes that made her look lighter and younger; free from the burdens, grief and the sadness that plagued her in the months since Jimmy’s passing.  The trip was going to be a temporary escape to freedom, friendship and leisure. Her feelings toward this trip were unlike any experience she’d had and she held on to it like a lifeline.

A week later, Net and Jules were having lunch as Jules' house as Net’s apartment was all packed up. The things Net wanted to go to Hawaii already heading there and furniture and things that she couldn’t part with were in a storage locker 15 minutes away from Jules’ house.  Net was now officially residing in Jules’ house until she went back to Hawaii.

Both of them talked about the present and upcoming changes in their lives. Net told Jules that she couldn’t wait to take Lauren to Hawaii to see her brother, his partner and the beautiful island they called home; to escort Jules and Ed there for their adventurous trip and to finally get back to spend some much needed _quality time_ with Kono.

Before either of the realized, it was Monday. Jules bounded into Net’s room just before she made her _Happy Hell Monday_ call to the Ohana.

“Net,” Jules said. She couldn't seem to contain herself, “can I **PLEASE PLEEEASE** tell Danny and the Ohana about my trip? The more people I tell, the more real it feels. I need to feel like this trip is really going to happen.”

Net looked at her aunt thoughtfully, giving her a gentle, reassuring grin before answering her. “Of course you can, Auntie Jules! They will be so excited to hear your news!”

After lunch, Jules cleaned up the dishes, giving Net time to call and talk to them first before she would tell them.

After two rings, Danny’s face appeared on Net’s monitor with Steve hovering over his chair. “Hey, Babe,” Danny’s voice sang with a light happy tune, “Howzit?”

“Shit, Danny,” Net reacted to Danny’s greeting, “they have you talking pidgin now? What’s next? A fucking loud Hawaiian shirt? Steve!! What did you do to my Danny?!”

Danny blushed, grinned and hid his face in one hand as Steve laughed hysterically. “It’s amazing what a positive and powerful influence I can be on Danno with the right encouragement,” Steve beamed, raising and wiggling his eyebrows.

Net rolled her eyes, slapping her forehead. “Well, Danny Boy, you must be having some incredible sex with Super SEAL! You’re such a pushover, Babe. Such a sucker for tall, dark and handsome,” Net commented to both Danny and Steve as both men grinned and blushed with embarrassment, sneaking over and away to make room for Kono.

Suddenly, Kono’s bright eyes and smile graced Net’s screen. “Hi,” Kono waved, giving her girlfriend a bashful greeting. Her eyes met Net’s in a quiet second, telepathically expressing their longing for each other. Hints of the depths to which they missed each other showed around in the way they cocked their heads and pouted at each other.

“Miss you, K,” Net said softly.

“Me, too,” Kono’s voice nearly inaudible as she whispered back.

“Coming back to you soon, okay,” Net responded with a little longing in her voice.

“I’ll be waiting,” Kono tried to sound brave and sure, but faltering as she drew her lips in and began biting them.

Before the conversation and mood could get any more melancholy, Jules knocked at Net’s door. “Hey,” Jules nearly hollered, “is it okay to come in now?”

Net quickly composed herself, winked at her partner and responded to Jules. “Yeah. All’s clear. C’mon in.”

On the other side of the screen, Kono also composed herself, scooted off to the side to join her cousin to allow Danny and Steve to move back into center view.

“Happy Hell Monday, Guys,” Jules exclaimed happily. “I have news!”

“Hey, Auntie Jules,” Danny answered warmly. “You got news, huh? Well, let’s hear it.” Steve popped his head out, placed it on Danny’s shoulder, nodded and smiled at her as Kono and Chin leaned in with curiosity written all over their faces.

“Danny, Ohana,” Jules replied, “I’m coming to Hawaii!”

“That’s great,” Danny responded excitedly. “Are you coming with Net?”

Steve smiled wide, Chin gave Jules a pouty frown and nod as if to say 'Hmmm…sounds good,' and Kono smiled brightly leaning in further to catch the rest of the conversation.

“Well, sort of,” Jules tried to explain. “Our trip going there will coincide, but then we’ll branch off on our own.”

“We? Who’s we,” Danny asked curiously.

“My friend, Edna, and I,” answered Jules, “Danny, do you remember her?”

“Do you mean, Pizza Ed,” asked Danny.

Jules nodded. “Good memory, Danny! In honor of our fiftieth birthdays, Pizza Ed and I are going to Honolulu for the Strike Force season premiere. Have you heard of “Sundown on the Shores?”

“Oh yeah,” Kono chimed in, recognizing the event. “Isn’t that when that TV show, Strike Force, takes over Ala Moana Beach Park, rolls out the Red Carpet for its stars and puts up a giant screen to preview the season premiere of the show to a whole lot of fans?”

“That’s it, Kono,” Jules exclaimed, “It’s a ‘Girls’ Vacation!’ You could call it Number One on my ‘Bucket Wish List.’”

“So, who’s Pizza Ed,” Steve asked. He was confused since he caught the name “Edna” when Jules first mentioned her travel companion then Danny turned it into Pizza Ed. 'Jeez, Danny and Net’s past was all too confusing,' Steve thought.

“Let’s test out your long term memory, Danny,” Jules said. “Can you explain?”

“Got this one, Auntie Jules!” Danny exclaimed and launched into the story.

“Edna was Auntie Jules’ partner in crime. She never really liked the name, ‘Edna.’ She and Auntie Jules hung out at ‘Me –n- Ed’s Pizza. They were there so often that the whole restaurant staff knew them. Because of this, ‘Edna’ became ‘Ed’ after the ‘Ed’ in ‘Me –n- Ed’s Pizza' and the name 'Pizza Ed' was born.

“This is great,” Danny exclaimed as he grinned at Jules, “I haven’t seen you and Pizza Ed in ages. This is going to be fun.” Danny’s grin couldn’t be any larger and he clapped and rubbed his hands in excited anticipation. “You **are** going to stop by and visit us, right, Auntie Jules?”

Jules had thought about the possibility of visiting Danny and his Ohana, but had to clear it through Ed first. After all, it was her vacation, too.  Jules figured that it probably would be a go, seeing as Ed would probably love to meet an “adult” Danny.

“Yeah,” drawled Jules, “we’ll probably be able to squeeze a quick visit with you, but I gotta check with Ed first.”

“You know she’ll say yes, don’t you?” Danny replied in his usual cockiness. “She can’t resist seeing me all grown up.”

“Great minds think alike, Danny,” Jules smiled. “I was just thinking that.”

As there was a brief lull in the conversation, Net chimed in excitedly. “BUT WAIT! THERE’S MORE!”

Danny looked at his friend with his eyes wide open and hand over his chest. Could he handle any more news?

“Danny, did you realize that Lauren, your little sister, is graduating college in the next few weeks?” Net asked. “Uh-huh, she is.”

Danny glared down at his phone where he had his calendar and answered Net with an unconvincing yes.

“So since I promised your little sister a long time ago that I’d take her to Hawaii when she graduated, her time has finally come. Little did I realize back then that you would not only be in Hawaii when she arrived, you would be calling it home. I’m bringing her to Hawaii at the same time as Auntie Jules and Pizza Ed are coming. I haven’t told Lauren yet, but your mom is in on it and has insisted that Lauren keep those two weeks open for family,” Net did a flourish as she completed her announcement.

Suddenly, the Ohana burst into a flurry of cheers, fist bumps and general excitement. “When are you coming,” Danny, Kono and Steve nearly inquired simultaneously, tripping over each others’ words.

“We’ll be there in three weeks,” Net replied and Jules nodded in confirmation.

“We've got a hell of a lot to do before you all show up,” Danny said, rocking on his heels.

“Can’t wait, Danny. Can’t wait.” Net was delighted with how all of their plans were coming together.


	8. A Flurry of Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Kono, Steve and Chin were excited about the upcoming visit from Lauren, Jules and Ed as well as Net coming home. Danny is up to something. Steve knows it, but isn't quite sure what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Simplyn2deep for her betaing. We've been away on vacation. Now, I'm back to writing. Enjoy.

Danny, Kono and the rest of the Ohana could barely contain themselves. They were excited about the upcoming visit from Lauren, Jules and Ed as well as Net coming home. Despite Kono being Steve’s protégé and being a kick-ass strong woman, she also had a soft vulnerable side. Danny often caught this side of her when he saw her in her office, looking off into space and pulling both her lips into her mouth to bite down on them. He knew that look because he’s been known to have it himself – missing someone you love, biting down and holding the loneliness in to keep from losing it. Danny often went into Kono’s office during Net’s absence to give her a hug and words of comfort and encouragement.

 

Thankfully, in Kono’s case, her relationship with Net was not crumbling or ending. Net would be back soon, tying up her loose ends in Jersey and looking forward to calling Hawaii home and Kono hers. Back in New Jersey, it was much the same experience with Net when Jules would catch Net in a quiet moment. The expression on Net’s face said it all. She missed Kono. Just as Danny did, Jules found herself wrapping her arms around her niece and reassuring her that soon she’d be back to Hawaii.

 

News from Net had sparked positive energy that was contagious amongst all members of the Ohana. Kono looked hopeful and relieved as she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Three more weeks; she could hold on three more weeks. Although Chin always appeared calm and unaffected, his face showed signs of relief. Chin confided in Danny that he was worried about Kono because Chin knew about waiting for someone you love.

 

Danny was up to something. Steve was sure of it. He just didn’t know what it was. After Net’s call, Danny was suddenly busy, disappearing at odd times and grinning like a fool at Steve every time they laid eyes on each other. Steve felt anxious and suspicious, but not fearful. Steve could read Danny and Danny was acting like a kid at Christmas time. Danny was happy and mysteriously silly with whatever he had planned.

 

Unknown to Steve, Danny took the upcoming visit of his sister and family friends as well as Net’s return as a perfect opportunity to propose to Steve. They had talked about getting married on a few occasions. Both were confident that it would happen. It was just a matter of when.

 

Danny was anxiously fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he dialed Mary’s number. He was an old fashioned guy. There was no way in Hell he would ask Doris for permission to marry Steve. After all, it’s not like he could even find her. Danny knew that asking Mary for permission to marry Steve would just be a formality, but he decided to do it anyway. It felt right. Danny was blindsided by the fear and anxiety he felt as the phone was connecting. Mary answered the phone on the third ring. “Hey, Mary. It’s Danny,” he said, trying to sound happy but failing miserably.

 

Mary could her the anxiousness in Danny’s voice, bracing for the worst. “Danny? What’s wrong? What’s my brother gotten himself into? Is he alright,” Mary asked quickly and urgently.

 

“Slow down, Mary,” Danny said, “Steve is just fine, in one piece, no explosives or bullets involved.”

Mary sighed in relief. “Shit, Danny! You scared me half to death. Don’t do that! So my brother’s fine, huh? So why are you calling?”

 

“Jeez, Mary,” Danny answered sarcastically, “can’t I just call you to say hello and carry on pleasant conversation?”

 

“Danny,” Mary warned, “I know you better than that! What’s going on?”

 

“Well,” Danny paused anxiously, “I wanted to talk to you about something. Would it be okay if I came by?”

 

“Yeah,” Mary answered slowly and cautiously, “Joan is taking a nap now if you want to come by.”

 

“Okay,” Danny said, “I’ll see you in 10.”

 

Mary stared at the phone even though Danny had ended the call. She was confused and curious. 'Were he and Steve finally going to tie the knot,' Mary pondered to herself.

 

Just as Danny said, he had made it to Mary’s house ten minutes later. Danny knocked gently so as to not wake up Joan. Mary came to the door and Danny tip toed quietly into her house.

 

“Thanks for letting me come by on such short notice,” Danny said to Mary. He couldn’t quite look her in the eye and was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

 

“No prob, Danny,” Mary said with a smile, “you know that.”

 

“Uh, yeah, I know,” Danny said, looking lost and strange just standing there in the middle of Mary’s entryway.

 

“C’mon, Danno,” Mary dragged him gently to the sofa and pushed him lightly to sit down. “You want something to drink?”

 

“Um, you got any beer,” Danny asked.

 

“One Longboard coming up,” Mary said and nearly bounced off to the kitchen. Watching Danny acting the way he was, Mary was pretty sure that Danny wanted to talk about marriage. She gave him a grin as she put the bottle of beer in front of him on the coffee table. “Now what’s this all about?”

 

“Well, I know this is going to sound crazy but there wasn’t really anyone else I could talk to. It’s not like I’m on great terms with Doris let alone know where she is,” Danny stopped and took a deep breath. “Mary, I wanted to ask your permission to marry your brother.”

 

“Yes! I knew it,” Mary exclaimed, but immediately lowered her voice remembering that Joan was asleep. “It’s about time! Of course, you can marry my insane brother. You’re the reason he still hasn’t blown himself up or gotten himself killed.” She reached down to give Danny a bear hug nearly knocking him off the couch.

 

Danny hugged her back just as tight before pulling back to look at her with a huge smile. “I keep him in line and honest,” Danny said laughing.

 

Mary punched him in the arm. “So when are you going to ask him? When will the wedding be?”

 

“I still need to ask for Gracie’s permission and get him a ring before I can ask, but I think I’ll ask him this weekend. My sister, Net, Net’s aunt and best friend are coming in three weeks. I think it’d be great to have the wedding while they’re here.”

 

“Like it’ll be any problem getting Grace’s blessing. She’s been impatiently asking me what is taking you guys so long to get married,” Mary said. “Do you need help going ring shopping? What about your parents?”

 

“Um, I hadn’t gotten around to figuring out how to get them tickets and get them here that quick. I thought I’d ask Steve, after he says yes, of course,” Danny explained.

 

“A little confident and cocky, aren’t we,” Mary snickered, “What if he says no?” Mary quickly added with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She enjoyed teasing and taunting her soon to be brother-in-law.

 

“Like that would ever happen!” Danny snarked in reply as he grinned at Mary. “He can’t afford to let a good catch like me get away!”

 

“Good luck, Danno,” Mary replied sincerely, “I’ll be waiting for my brother to call me with the news.”

 

Just then, Danny and Mary could hear Joan making noises and rustling her blanket. Danny took that as his cue to go. “See you, Mary. Thanks,” Danny gave her another hug and a peck on the cheek before seeing himself to the door.


	9. With a Little Help from Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny enlists help from Grace (and a few others) to create something for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Simplyn2deep for taking the time to beta this and make it read so much smoother and better.

It was Wednesday and Danny's usual night with Grace and he left headquarters a little early, citing that he had a quick errand to run before picking up Grace. On his way to her school, he called Rachel’s cell. He was hoping that she was home with Charlie since she usually worked from home on Wednesdays.

 

“Hello, Danny,” Rachel answered pleasantly, “are you on your way to pick up Grace from school or has something come up?”

 

“Yes, I’m en route to pick up Grace, but I wanted to ask you if we could swing by after I pick her up. There’s something I wanted to talk to both of you about,” Danny thought he made his voice sound normal, but he knew that Rachel could still pick up every nuisance of Danny’s voice.

 

“Daniel,” Rachel began with concern, “is everything alright? I know that voice. You are trying to sound calm, but I can hear that nervous timbre flowing ever so slightly.”

 

“Dammit, Rachel! Do you always have to be so perceptive,” Danny asked with huff and a bit of a whine.

 

“Daniel Patrick Williams, I may no longer be your wife but I still recognize everything about your tone. Didn’t I once hear Steve say that you have a ‘tone’ like he has a ‘face,’” Rachel asked teasingly.

 

“Yes, Rachel,” Danny answered, “In addition to your perceptiveness, you also have a great memory. Everything is fine. I just had something to run by both you and Grace.”

 

“Hmm. Sounds very important. Shall I venture to guess the topic,” Rachel replied with humor and curiosity.

 

“No. You don’t get to guess the topic. And besides, I just parked in front of Grace’s school. I’ll see you in about twenty minutes,” Danny said then ended the call. He knew Rachel knew. He could hear it in her voice. He sighed as he sat back in the driver’s seat patiently waiting for Grace’s dismissal in about ten minutes.

 

Not even a minute later, Danny’s cell rang. The caller ID identified the call from his mom. Somehow, Clara always had excellent timing. It was as if she had ESP every time something big was about to happen to Danny.

 

“Hey, Ma,” Danny said happily, “How are ya doing?”

 

“The question is, Danny, how are _you_? Call it the usual vibe or nudge, but I had the feeling something’s going on with you,” Clara said curiously.

 

“Funny you should mention it,” Danny responded casually. “I’m here waiting for Grace to get out of school. Once I get her, we are stopping by Rachel’s for a little chat.”

 

“Well, I don’t hear a rant coming on so it must be something good,” she hinted. “Does it have something to do with a tall, dark and handsome Navy SEAL?”

 

“Ma,” He replied with exasperation. “Doesn’t everything in my life have to do with a certain tall, dark and dangerous Navy SEAL?”

 

“Daniel, you are avoiding my question,” she lightly scolded him.

 

“Okay. Okay. I’m going to ask Steve to marry me this weekend,” Danny answered.

 

“Well, it’s about time,” she exclaimed with a bit a snark yet happy. “Are you getting married this weekend, too, or just proposing,” Clara added teasingly.

 

“ _Just proposing?_ Just proposing?!” Danny started to wind up for a rant. “Geez, Ma! Yes, as a matter of fact, I am just proposing.”

 

Clara could tell that Danny was emphasizing and using air quotes even though she couldn't see him.

 

“Here I am nervous and just starting to let our closest family and friends know about it and all you and Mary can say is, ‘It’s about time’ and ‘finally?’ In addition, judging from our brief phone call, I suspect that Rachel is going to react the same way. I know her all-knowing voice so the cat’s more or less out of the bag. Don’t you all realize what an important and monumental step this is for me – asking Steve, my partner and soul mate to marry me? It’s important to me to do this right this time.” Danny ended his rant quietly with a hint of hurt in his angry bluster.

 

Danny was dumbfounded with the way he reacted with his mom. 'Where had all _that_ come from,' he thought.

 

Clara was quiet a moment as she waited for Danny to calm down before speaking. “Danny, hun, I’m so sorry that I failed to realize that this is a huge step for you. Your marriage to Rachel was such a mess at the end and I know you vowed to never get married again,” she said apologetically, “It’s just that I sometimes forget what it was like for you. Since Steve first entered your life, he quickly became the center of your world.”

 

“From the moment you began telling us about him, I knew that the attraction was already there. Despite ranting and raving about his antics, he’s all you talked about. I saw the changes because you were so passionate about him. You were animated, energetic and happy beneath all that bluster. I’m so happy for you.”

 

“No, Ma. You have no reason to apologize. I’m the one that should be sorry.” Danny said. “I don’t know where that rant came from. I was fine once I told Mary and she was all for it. I was even joking around with her and telling her what a great catch I was for Steve. Suddenly, I started ranting at you like some deranged idiot.”

 

“You said you were waiting for Grace to get out of school. You haven’t told Gracie and Rachel yet, have you,” Clara asked. “Did it occur to you that you might be a bit anxious at telling them that you’re actually going through with marrying Steve? Despite all that you went through with Rachel, you are acknowledging the fact that you are marrying someone again? Somewhere in the back of your mind, Sweetie, I suspect that a little voice is whispering, ‘ _what happens if he says no or something else goes wrong?_ ’”

 

And right there, his mom nailed it. She read him so well.

 

“Yeah, Ma,” Danny admitted, “you hit the nail right over the head. Hell, none of what you said had even occurred to me until you said it. Then, it all made sense. Thanks, Ma. I love you so much.”

 

Clara teared up a bit at Danny’s admission. “You’re welcome and I love you too. Have you given any thought as to when you wanted to get married?”

 

“I was hoping that we could have the wedding ceremony while Auntie Jules, Uncle Ed and Lauren come on their vacation along with Net who’s coming back here to stay, but obviously Steve and I will have to talk about it once he agrees to marry me,” Danny said with a twinge of uncertainty.

 

“He will say yes, Danny. Just give us the word and we’ll be there to help. Let us know and good luck even though you don’t need it. You are right you know. You are a great catch and Steve can’t afford to let you get away,” Clara said with confidence.

 

Danny blushed and ducked his head even though his mom couldn’t see him. “Yeah, Ma. I’ll let you know. Hey, here comes Gracie. I gotta go. I love you, Ma.”

 

“I love you, too, Danny. Tell my handsome future son-in-law I said hello.

 

_____***_____

 

Danny made it to the front steps of the school just as Grace ran to him and gave him a huge hug. “Danno!” Grace exclaimed, holding on to him tight before letting him go.

 

“Hey, Monkey! How was your day,” Danny asked as they walked across the street to the car.

 

Grace began the conversation the minute she was buckled into the car and stopped when they pulled into Rachel’s driveway, looking perplexed. “Danno, what are we doing at Mom’s house? It’s Wednesday and I go home with you,” Grace gave Danny a confused look before he had a chance to explain.

 

“Don’t worry, Monkey. I know it’s Wednesday and that it’s my night with you,” Danny assured her. “I just needed to stop by to talk to your Mom, and to you, too.”

 

“Are you and Mommy going to start arguing again about what days you have me, Danno,” Grace asked anxiously, biting on her thumbnail as she looked at him.

 

“No, Monkey, it’s nothing like that,” Danny smiled.

 

“Oookay,” Grace replied hesitantly. It was a rare occasion that Grace witnessed her parents having a happy conversation.

 

Danny looked over at her as he heard her uncertainty. He put his arm around Grace’s shoulders and squeezed her tight. “Like I said before, don’t worry, Monkey, it’s actually good news.

 

Grace looked up into her father’s face to see that he was absolutely beaming – his blue eyes twinkled and his smile couldn’t be any wider without a box of two dozen malasadas and coco puffs.

 

Grace relaxed into Danny’s side as he approached the front door to Rachel’s house and rang the doorbell.

 

“Hello, Daniel,” Rachel said with a touch of excitement in her voice. Her smile matched that of her ex-husband’s face, beaming and curious. “To what do we owe this unusual visit? You said over the phone that you had good news.” Rachel had an all-knowing smile that rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

 

Grace looked from her father’s face to her mother’s face, really realizing that her father had some big news. 'Is he finally going to marry Uncle Steve?' she thought excitedly.

 

“Well, ladies, have a seat,” Danny bowed as if Grace and Rachel were princesses and ushered them to Rachel’s loveseat.

 

“I just wanted to ask Gracie’s permission to ask Uncle Steve to marry me,” Danny looked to Grace, waiting for her to answer.

 

“I knew it! I knew it,” Grace exclaimed, “Finally! Of course you have my permission. Why did you even ask? You know I love Uncle Steve almost as much as I love you.” Grace looked at Rachel and added, “And I love Mommy, Step Stan and Charlie, too. I can’t wait!” Grace was reaching to grab Danny’s shoulders so she could give him a proper hug.

 

“Well, Gracie. It felt like the right thing to do – getting your approval – before I move forward,” Danny said with confidence.

 

“Congratulations, Daniel,” Rachel reached down to share Grace’s hug with Danny. “I know you will be very happy with him. When are you planning to propose,” Rachel asked curiously.

 

“I wanted to do it this weekend,” Danny answered and added, “I’d like to have the ceremony when Auntie Jules, Uncle Ed, Lauren and Net are be here. I’ve got three weeks to plan a wedding, provided he says yes.”

 

“Daniel,” Rachel replied sternly, “you do realize somewhere in that stubborn brain of yours that Steve loves you and it was only a matter of time before one of you proposed. There is no doubt at all that you will marry again. I may even venture to say that your marriage to Steve will last forever. You deserve to be happy, Danny. Don’t let the wreckage of our past ruin your future.”

By the end of what she had said, Rachel’s voice was soft and sincere as was her smile.

 

Danny let out a breath that he’d been holding. He felt relieved and grateful for Rachel’s words. Despite all the tumultuous anger and pain that they went through, Rachel still cared and believed that Danny deserved to be happy. That meant so much to him. For a few moments, he almost forgot that Grace was in the room.

 

“Danno,” Grace asked, “is there anything I can do to help you with your proposal to Uncle Steve or the wedding?”

 

“As a matter of fact, Monkey, there is something you can do,” Danny turned to look her in the eye as he answered.” I want to make this proposal really unique and special. I’ll need your help making his favorite dinner. After dinner, I am going to send him on a scavenger hunt which will end at his beach where I’ll be waiting to propose. I’ll need some help making up some more clues that will make the hunt more challenging. How’s that sound,” Danny asked Grace.

 

“That sounds great! I’ve been on a lot of scavenger hunts with the Aloha Girls. I think it should be a treasure hunt instead. Uncle Steve is not collecting a whole bunch of stuff to bring to the end of the game; he’s getting something very special – you.”

 

Danny blushed at Grace’s words. It was probably the first time that he’d ever blushed at her for something she said to him. “Gee thanks, Gracie,” Danny said bashfully, “I guess we’ll call it a treasure hunt.” Grace giggled at him.

 

“When are we going to work on it and how are we going to keep this a surprise from him? You know he’s nosy, Daddy.”

 

Danny laughed. “We can come up with the clues tonight. Let’s tell him you got assigned a ‘father/daughter’ class project and we have to attend a meeting about it right after school. The class is going to stay, have pizza together and work on it until late. We’ll tell him you forgot to mention it to me. We’ll need Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono’s help to keep him busy.”

 

“Have you told Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono yet?”

 

“Not yet, Monkey. I can’t shake Steve off our trails. Let’s text Auntie Kono and hope that she can get away from Uncle Steve for a few minutes.”

 

_____***_____

 

Kono was looking up some information at the computer table when she received a text from Danny.

 

Danny: Hey. I gotta talk to you. Can you get away from Steve for a few mins?

 

Kono: Yeah. Going someplace quiet and call you back.

 

Kono sent the text, and then looked up to see her cousin. She shot him a look, grinned and raised her eyebrows. “I need to make a phone call,” Kono said, looking from her phone to Chin.

 

Chin nodded as he returned her look with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

 

Steve poked his head out the door of his office. “Did you guys find anything? Where’s Kono?”

 

“She’ll be back. She went to make a phone call,” Chin answered. He suspected something was up and that she’d let him know soon enough.

 

“Okay, Danny, spill it,” Kono said before Danny could even say hello. “What’s going on?”

 

“Well hello to you, too,” Danny said sarcastically. “Grace is here, too. Say hi, Gracie.”

 

“Hi, Auntie Kono!”

 

“Oh hey, Grace. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine, but Danno needs your help with something,” Grace said with a hint of friendly warning.

 

“Okay, Danny, now I'm really curious.”

 

“I need your help distracting Steve tonight and Saturday afternoon. Grace and I are working on something for him.”

 

“You both are,” Kono questioned, “What is it and why can’t he be there? Is there something big in the works, Danny?”

 

“Yup, I am proposing to him on Saturday night.”

 

“I KNEW IT! How can I help?” Kono exclaimed, then quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. She hoped no one else heard her.

 

Danny winced at Kono’s loud shriek. “I’m calling Steve to tell him we have a school thing tonight, and that we won’t be home for dinner. Do you think you can keep him busy so he doesn’t come home?”

 

“No problem, Brah! What are you guys really doing tonight?”

 

“Tonight we are going to write up clues for Uncle Steve for a treasure hunt after dinner on Saturday night. Danno will be the treasure at the end of the game when he proposes,” Grace said energetically. She was bouncing in her seat as they pulled into the driveway.

 

“Awww, how cute! Chin and I will keep him busy tonight get some dinner, a few beers and a few rounds of pool. No worries. I can text you when he’s heading home. Is that enough of a heads up?”

 

“Sounds good, Kono,” Danny said as he turned off the engine.

 

“How about if I ask him to go with me to the shooting range on Saturday? Think he’ll suspect something,” Kono asked. She was really getting into this.

 

“He might, but the thought of guns and bullets will keep him amused,” Danny laughed.

 

“Okay. Are you taking him out to dinner?”

 

“Nah. We’re going to make his favorite dinner,” Danny said.

 

“So when I drop Steve off, I’ll take Gracie for a sleepover. Is that okay?” Kono asked.

 

Danny loved how Kono could get the gist of things and plan quickly. “Kono, that’s more than okay,” Danny said as Grace was cheering loudly at the same time.

 

“Okay, I’ve been in the bathroom a bit too long,” Kono said. “But don’t worry about anything. Chin and I will take care of things on our end. Congratulations, Danny! It’ll go great!”

 

“Thanks, Kono. You’re the best,” Danny said sincerely.

 

Danny opened the door to the Camaro, taking the phone with him around to the passenger side to get Grace. “Bye, Kono,” Danny and Grace shouted happily.

 

“Bye, Guys. Text you later,” Kono said.

 

As she left the restroom and walked down the hall, Kono sent a text to Chin.

 

Kono: Just talked to Danny. He’s proposing to the Boss Sat nite. Need to keep him busy 2nite w/ dinner, beer and pool. Grace and Danny working at hm. Taking Boss to the range Sat. afternoon then taking Grace to sleepover. U owe me $50!

 

Chin: Wondered if you fell inJ. Be happy to help any way I can. Fill me in after Boss heads hm.

 

_____***_____

 

As Danny hung up the phone and went to unlock the door, he smiled and tickled Grace. “C’mon, Monkey. Let’s get to work.”


	10. Operation Blue Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Grace and Kono's help, Danny moves forward with his plans. Steve is beginning to suspect something. Will Danny be able to keep his plan under wraps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that all instructions and the operation itself will appear in italics. The same for any text conversations and Danny's thoughts. Thanks Simplyn2deep for hanging in there as my beta and 5-O expert.

Danny and Grace were excited about their “Father/Daughter Project.” Danny pitched his idea to Grace and it took off from there.

 

“So, Monkey, this is what I’m thinking. I’m calling our project ' _Operation Blue Hawaii_ ',” Danny explains excitedly. “I think the name fits since I love the Elvis movie by the same name and Uncle Steve is all things Hawaii. Like you said, it’s going to be a treasure hunt for him and the clues are going to lead him all over the house until he meets me at the beach. I thought we could make up clues that lead him to objects in the house. You know special ones that remind us of him and things we’ve done with him. Does that make sense? What do you think?”

 

“I think it sounds great, but I might need a little help with the clues.” Grace bit at her bottom lip and cocked her head a bit to the side.

 

“Okay, Gracie, how about you start by making a list of things around and outside the house that make you think of Uncle Steve while I jot down a few things,” Danny suggested. Grace nodded and Danny got to work.

 

For Danny, he wanted this game to be a trip down Memory Lane – about the significant objects and places around the house that represented the course of their relationship. It only seemed natural that this activity would be a mission. Wasn’t everything a mission to Steve? After all, Danny’s first introduction to Steve was as 'Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett'.

 

_____***_____

 

Danny snickered to himself as he pulled out a plain white legal sized envelope and wrote:

_To: Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett_

_Confidential Orders and directives for the mission_

_“Operation Blue Hawaii_.”

 

“What’s so funny, Danno,” she asked.

 

He showed Grace the envelope with what he’d written. “I wanted the envelope to look like official instructions from a Navy SEAL Commanding Officer,” Danny told her with a cheeky smile.

 

“Hey! I know the perfect way to make it look official, Danno,” Grace said excitedly. “I can draw Uncle Steve’s Navy SEAL sign on it.”

 

“I hadn’t even thought of that! Great idea, Monkey! I think that would be the perfect touch,” Danny exclaimed excitedly, amazed at her attention to detail and creativity.

 

Danny was very proud of his daughter for her skills and passion towards art and creativity. It was nice to see some of the positive things that Danny and Rachel had imparted to Grace while they were still happily married and enjoying in their family life. Rachel’s gift for sketching people and things complimented Danny’s passion to paint.

 

While Grace was busy with drawing on the envelope, Danny pulled out a few pieces of paper. He chewed on his pen for a few seconds before writing anything down.

 

Smiling to himself, Danny got to work, writing out the mission’s objective:

_To: Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett;_

_This mission is strictly classified. The objective of this mission is to seek and locate clues which will lead you to the package. Two civilians will be assisting you for part of this mission. They hold some of the clues which will further ensure that you locate the package. It is vital that you meet up with them and follow their directions. Good luck._

_From: Admiral Piikoi Residence_

 

Danny needed to take a break. Coffee and malasadas would give him just the boost he needed to create an outline of the mission and the clues. He needed to figure out where to fit Grace’s clues in and when Kono’s assistance would be needed. Although Gracie gave him a, “Danno, malasadas are bad for you. Uncle Steve will be mad at you” face, she had to admit that having a coco puff with a glass of milk sounded good right about now.

 

Twenty minutes later, Danny returned refreshed and alert. With caffeine and sugar coursing through his veins, he wrote up a game plan – assigning roles and responsibilities for Grace and Kono, a solid cover story for Steve so enable Danny to carry out his plans, a contingency plan with additional roles for Kono and Grace, reviewing clues to ensure that Steve and he wouldn’t cross paths and Danny wouldn’t be seen.

 

Danny couldn’t help but wonder when he had assumed some of Steve’s roles. Danny was a stellar baseball player until he tore his ACL and yet the actions of setting up game plans and missions were all Steve’s. Steve was the star quarterback and mission leader not him. It felt surreal as if they had somehow changed places for a period of time – like a scene out of Disney’s “Freaky Friday.” Now that he had an idea of how the mission would go, it was Danny’s turn to brainstorm with Grace.

 

“Okay, Grace,” Danny sat across from her with a determined look on his face. “First, I will need you and Kono to be my Sous-Chefs, my assistants, to make dinner. Then, I’ll need you to serve us and make yourselves scarce,” Danny explained with a smile and a wink at Grace.

 

Grace giggled and nodded in understanding before her face turned serious and focused as Danny continued.

 

“I’ve got most of my clues all set. After dinner, I’ll start helping you and Kono clear the dishes as Uncle Steve starts his mission. Once he’s gone, I’ll run into the laundry room, change into my board shorts and grab a picnic blanket. I need you to keep an eye out for Uncle Steve. One of my clues will lead him out to my car parked in the driveway. Once he finds the clue in my Camaro, I need you and Kono to stall Uncle Steve in the driveway and in front of the house. You can come up with anything you want - a few clues or activities. Just keep him busy out there so I can sneak into the kitchen to grab the strawberries, champagne and his ring then head out to the beach. Kono will find a way to check on me and let you know that the coast is clear. Once that happens, you can hand him my next clue. One of my clues will lead him upstairs to his bedroom. When he gets there, I need you to come up with a few more clues upstairs and then one that will lead him down to the barbeque where my last clue will be. It’s a lot of work for me to ask of you. Do you think you can handle it, Monkey?”

 

Grace nodded enthusiastically without hesitation. “Of course, I can handle it, Danno. I would do anything for you and Uncle Steve.”

 

Her statement warmed Danny’s heart and he gave her a big hug. Grace grabbed a few sheets of paper; she sat for a moment deep in thought with her tongue sticking out of the right side of her mouth.

 

That was another thing that Grace had inherited from her father -“the tongue of concentration.” Danny found himself staring and smiling wide.

 

A few minutes later, Grace was writing out her clues and trimming her paper to match Danny’s. Danny shot Kono an email outlining the game plan. If anything came up, he was confident that they could iron it out while cooking on Saturday. He also sent her a quick text to check on how she and Chin were doing keeping Steve occupied.

 

Kono’s response came immediately.

 

_Chin n I r fine. Boss suspicious at first, but take care of it._

_So far, he had 2 Longboards. Now, play Quarters w/ Tequila shots._

_Chin is our designated drvr watching us._

_We r getting Steve good n drunk. No room 4 suspicion or thot._

_Howzit with u 2?_

 

When Danny read the text, he shook his head. 'Of course she would think to get him drunk as a way to keep Steve busy,' he thought to himself as he replied to her message. There was no use in telling her not to get him too drunk. Chin would probably see to that.

_Give us about another 30 min and then bring him home._

_Thx 4 evrything, Kono. And Chin, too._

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to move things along in this story to catch up with my RL. As of now, it's four days and counting until my pal and I board the plane for Hawaii and SOTB!


	11. Danny's Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of Operation Blue Hawaii, Danny fine tunes his plan. Kono comes in to save the day. She knew it was only a matter of time before Steve tortured Danny into revealing his plans. Danny is hanging in there. One more day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I post this chapter, I am staying at the Hilton Hawaiian Village right above the pool where Grace waved Danny off from the top of the water slide while talking to Dylan. Two more nights until SOTB 2014. I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate my beta, Simplyn2deep, for betaing this chapter and the next one in record time. Thank you for your support and sharing my excitement, My Beta. I am geting closer to writing in real time. In upcoming chapters 13 and on, I will be writing about the girls heading for Hawaii, "Sunset on the Shores (aka Sunset on the Beach) and all the exciting experiences for our Ohana. Hope you have enjoyed Chapter 10 and will enjoy Chapter 11 and 12. I worked hard on it and I'm eager to move on.

On Thursday morning, Kono came into headquarters, proceeded to her office, booted up her computer and pulled up her emails, noting right away that there was an email from Danny entitled “Game Plan.” She opened it immediately and started reading. Once she finished reviewing his plan, including Danny’s plans for dinner and the evening, Kono discovered a small glitch in the plan. Looking out towards Steve’s office, she saw that it was empty.

Scanning the Bull Pen, she found Steve occupied at the Computer table with Chin. She took the opportunity to head to Danny’s office quickly before she could be seen, closing the door behind her. Danny looked up from his desk and saw Kono standing in front of him looking slightly concerned. Danny’s expression immediately turned into one of fear and panic. Seeing her friend’s anxious face, she smiled at him reassuringly and relaxed her stance.

“Calm down, Danny. It’s no big deal. I reviewed your game plan and noticed that you’d forgotten a couple of small details.” Danny seemed to have calmed down a bit until he heard the word ‘forgotten’ and immediately grimaced. Kono shook her head, grinned and put her hand on his arm. “Since I am the one that’s taking Steve to the range , bringing him back and taking Grace for a sleepover, I can’t be your sous-chef, server, busboy and sentry that you currently have planned. Will you be okay with just Grace for a sous chef? I can stay after I bring Steve back instead of taking Grace right away. That way, all your problems will be solved because I’ll be there to help Grace serve dinner, disappear while you eat, clear the dishes and be a lookout. Will that work for you,” Kono said softly and calmly.

Danny sighed with relief and embarrassment. “Duh,” he exclaimed jokingly, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Shit. I did forget about that. Getting Steve out of the house is crucial to the plan. He’d never say no to going to the shooting range, especially when you are his protégé.” Danny is pointing his finger, smirking as he nods his head. “You are excused from cooking, Rookie, and thanks for noticing and making changes for me. I am so grateful.” Danny smiled and punched Kono in the arm. “I’d hug you, but I can’t risk being seen by him.

“No problem, Danny,” Kono said, “I’ll take you up on that hug later.”

Seeing that Steve was still with Chin, she made a break for her office. Unfortunately, Steve caught sight of her halfway there with a quick glance sideways. “What’s up, Kono? It’s not often I see you in Danny’s office,” he commented suspiciously. Thinking quickly on her toes, Kono responded to Steve’s suspicious curiosity. “Oh, you know Danny, Boss. He’s the ‘go to’ person for anything regarding police reports.”

“Uh-huh. Okay,” he said, walking away from her and into Danny’s office. He was sure now that whatever was going on seemed to involve Grace and Kono as well.

Things came to a head Friday afternoon. There were no cases so both Danny and Steve took the opportunity to leave early. Once they came home, Danny went to the kitchen looking for something to munch on. He came out of the kitchen with a sandwich bag half full of frozen York Peppermint Patties to find Steve wandering around the living room, frustrated and peeking in every corner. It was all he could do to keep a straight face and not laugh or panic. “Lose a grenade or something, Babe,” Danny questioned him teasingly. “You better not have hid any inside the house. The garage is okay, but the house NO,” Danny attempted a mischievous grin, but couldn’t quite pull it off. Danny was wondering if Steve had figured it out because he was acting way too antsy.

“I know something is up,” Steve said accusingly. “You and Kono are in cahoots about it. I’m searching for whatever it might be. It’s not my birthday, or our anniversary or Valentine’s Day or even St. Patrick’s Day. I suspect one thing in particular, but I need proof.”

Danny put both hands on his hips. “Hmmmm. Now you decide to use those detective skills I knew you had?! I know I should be delighted, but really Steve – at home? No, of course you couldn’t put it to good use during a case. Am I finally rubbing off on you,” Danny ranted, hoping to steer his attention away from his search.

Steve waved his hands at Danny, swatting him away. “Yeah, yeah, Danno. I’m not going to stop looking until I figure it out.” Danny was a bit more nervous when he saw that Steve had a combination of his “Thousand Yard Stare” and “Aneurysm Face.”

Danny slipped out into the driveway, pretending to look for something in the Camaro. He texted Kono, screwing up his words with his awkward thumbs.

_HELP!! Kono, now wud b a good time to call hims. He hunt aroud tie house. Get hum off the track NOW! CAL HM. I’m escaping for a to pick up Grace n get pizza._

Danny returned to the front door. Not stepping in, he hollered, “Hey, Babe! I’m heading out to get Grace. I’ll pick up pizza on the way home!” Danny left quickly before Steve came out to respond.

Kono giggled as she read the text. She and Chin had chosen to stay at work to download some new software for the computer table. “Hey, Cuz! Looks like trouble,” She exclaimed to Chin with a huge grin on her face. She handed her cell to Chin who gave her a confirming look.

Kono knew from Danny’s panicked text and Steve’s suspicious behavior that she had better intervene immediately. She knew it was only a matter of time before Steve tortured Danny into revealing his plans. She figured that Steve could break Danny by taking him to bed or for Grace to slip up. Better to nip this bud fast. Kono took her phone from Chin and hit speed dial for Steve’s cell.

“McGarrett,” Steve automatically answered without looking at his caller ID.

“Hey, Boss. Stand down. I’m not the Governor calling you on a case. So relax,” Kono assured him with a touch of humor in her voice. “I am heading out to the shooting range tomorrow. I really need your expertise in being a more productive sniper. Please Boss,” She asked, trying not to sound too needy, but urgent enough to play on their expert/protégé relationship.

“I don’t know, Kono,” Steve teased. “Something is definitely up and you’re in on it somehow.” Steve waited for Kono to react.

Kono had to tread carefully. She reeled in her anxiousness and replied nonchalantly, “What are you talking about? I’m not in on anything.” She looked to her cousin to see if he thought she sounded convincing enough. He gave her a satisfied nod, but indicated with his hand to wrap it up before she broke. “C’mon, Boss! My trigger finger is really itchy and I need to do something about it. You more than anyone knows what that feels like. I need to let loose and change it up a bit.” She played her trump card - a member of your Ohana needs help. You are the only one who can help me with this.”

She left her response out there and hoped Steve would take the bait. Chin was listening in again nodding his satisfaction and holding out his hand to stop. Kono loved how calm and Zen her cousin was. It gave her confidence.

“How can I say no to you, my protégé,” Steve took the bait and Kono was relieved. “I’ll meet you there at 7:00 a.m. sharp.”

“Nah, Boss,” Kono replied, “Way too early for me. I want to catch a couple of waves beforehand. You’re on my way anyway so why don’t I pick you up at 9:00.”

“That would give me a chance to have breakfast with Grace and Danny. Thanks for offering to drive. I’ll see you at 9:00,” Steve said enthusiastically. He really did love going to the range. He rarely got the chance to these days between spending quality time with Grace and Danny and working on cases.

Danny and Grace made it back just as Steve ended his call. “Uncle Steve,” Grace cried as she launched herself at him.

Steve caught her around his waist. He bent down to hug her. “Hey, Gracie. Good to see you,” Steve replied.

“Monkey, why don’t you go up and get changed. Maybe you can talk Uncle Steve into going out to the beach before dinner,” Danny suggested. Grace nodded and made her way up to her bedroom.

“Hey, Danno,” Steve said as he stood up to wrap his arms around Danny and give him a quick kiss.

Danny melted into his embrace, responding to his chaste kiss before breaking away and asking, “Who called?”

“It was Kono,” Steve answered. “She wants me to go to the shooting range with her tomorrow. I guess I should have cleared it with you first, but I was pretty sure we had nothing going this whole weekend. “It is okay, right, Danno,” Steve asked a little concerned.

“Sure, Babe,” Danny answered sincerely with a smile. “Go ahead. Go shoot stuff and help the Rookie.”

“Okay.” Steve smiled, showing some excitement and anticipation in his body language. Steve tugged him back in for a hug and whispered in his ear. “Thanks, Danno. Remind me to express my appreciation tonight in bed.”

“Oh I will, Babe, I will,” Danno answered.

Just then, Grace came racing down the stairs in her swimsuit and proceeded to pull Steve out to the beach. Danny sighed, hoping that he and Grace together could keep Steve distracted until tomorrow.

 


	12. Securing the Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Danny launches Operation Blue Hawaii. Grace and Kono are such a big help. Steve secures his package. Danny is the treasure at the end of the mission.

Danny and Grace were pleasantly surprised Saturday morning when they woke up to a delicious pancake breakfast that Steve had made for them. It was one of Steve’s favorite things to do with his little Ohana. It was one of the happy traditions that the McGarrett family had before the chaos.

Danny talked about what his plans for his day with Grace, even though they were fake. Grace listened to him with her best poker face, knowing that he was making up the whole story. “Grace and I will probably go out for shaved ice later, and then come back here to play in the surf - the shallow end of course. That Wednesday night meeting and project combined with our regular routine of work and school wiped us out. So, we’re taking it easy today,” Danny lied convincingly. “Is Kono coming to pick you up soon? Are you excited about heading to the range? I know from firsthand experience that you love to shoot at things even though we, or should I say, get shot at in return!” Danny said jokingly even though it was true.

“Yeah, she should be here any minute. She told me that she was going to take in a few waves early this morning and picking me up at nine am since I’m one her way there,” Steve explained with a grin. “Thanks again, Danno, for allowing and encouraging me to go.”

“You’re welcome, Babe,” Danny replied, “Like I said we’ll be taking it easy today anyway.”

Just as Danny had stopped speaking, there was a knock at the door and Steve literally ran for the door.

“Hey, Guys,” Kono said in greeting as Danny and Grace answered her in turn. She looked up at Steve with his gun case in hand. He reminded her of a happy dog heading for a ride in the car. “Ready to go, Boss?”

“Yup,” Steve said, patting his case, and then double checking his pocket for his wallet.

Danny and Grace jogged over to give Steve a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. “See you guys later. What time will you be back,” he asked as he looked at Kono.

“I guess about around five or six pm, we’ll call you before we head home,” Kono answered straight faced but cordial.

“Good. Then, I can have dinner ready for you. You wanna stay for dinner, Kono,” Danny asked.

Kono was amazed how normal and calm Danny talked about his made-up plans. “Yeah, I guess I can,” she answered. Kono began to pull Steve out the door as she said, “Bye, Danny. Bye, Grace. See you later,” she responded with as she gave Danny an all-knowing smile.

“Finally,” Danny sighed and turned to look at Grace. “I thought he’d never leave. Let’s get to work.”

First, Danny arranged his clues in order. Briefly reading Grace’s clues, Danny made sure where they would fit best with his. He handed the clues to Grace. “Monkey, can you please write the clue numbers in order for me? Now that I know exactly how many there are, we need envelopes for each clue. I bought some and hid them in the laundry room. I’ll go get them while you write the numbers on all the clues, okay,” Danny asked.

“’kay, Danno,” she answered without looking up from the clues.

Danny brought the main manila envelope with the orders already enclosed along with some small envelopes for the clues. Grace had already finished labeling all the clues and took a smaller envelope from her father’s hands. She labeled it ‘Clue #1,’ enclosed the clue, sealed it and returned it to him. He placed the clue with the orders into the manila envelope.

Danny was impressed with how the manila envelope turned out. Grace did a great job. Now, they were off to place all the clues in their proper places. Grace was delighted in the process of putting out the clues.

“Danno, this is soooo fun. It’s like an Easter Egg Hunt with me getting to hide all the eggs ahead of time and know where they are.”

“I’m glad you’re having fun and I really appreciate the help, Monkey. I couldn’t do all this without your help,” Danny happily told her and gave her a quick shoulder hug. There was no time for a full-fledged hug because Grace was working hard.

Next, Danny and Grace headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. It was really early in the afternoon, but there was a lot of prep involved before cooking. Danny put on his apron, which said, “I am the Chef” on it. Grace took hers out that Danny had made for her a couple of years back that said, “I am the Sous Chef.”

Danny looked in the fridge for all the vegetables needed to prepare a salad. Grace made the salad with Danny’s supervision. She rinsed the lettuce and picked off pieces from the head. She put the pieces in the salad spinner. This was the best part of making the salad. Grace cranked it up faster and faster and listened to the whirling sound it made.

Danny supervised her use of a medium-sized chopping knife to chop the rest of vegetables to add to the salad. Grace appreciated that her father trusted her with knives and chopping. She added all the chopped vegetables, added it to the lettuce, tossed it and placed it in the fridge.

For the Chicken Piccata, she pounded the chicken and measured and mixed the ingredients for making the sauce that went with it. Once this was all completed and stored in the fridge, there was nothing more they could do for a couple of hours.

Grace and Danny made a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and brought them along with fruit and milk to the living room. They placed their lunches on the coffee table and flopped down on the couch. Danny grabbed the remote and surfed the channels until he found “Mulan” on the Disney Channel. He stopped there to Grace’s delight and they sat watching the movie which eating their lunch.

They ended up falling asleep while watching the movie. Danny woke to find that it was a little before four pm. He got up carefully so he wouldn’t wake up Grace and headed to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

Just as Danny was washing the utensils and things from preparing dinner, Grace walked into the kitchen blurry eyed and sluggish. “Sorry, Danno,” she said sleepily, “I guess I feel asleep watching the movie after eating lunch.”

“It’s okay, Monkey,” Danny replied. “It’s been a very busy day and we both had a nice break.”

 “Do you need help with anything,” Grace asked, looking a little more alert.

“Yes. Can you please help me put on the tablecloth at the small table on the lanai and then set the table,” Danny asked politely. He really couldn’t ask for a more helpful and kind daughter. Like him, she wouldn’t stop until she completed a project. He would have to tell Steve after the proposal how much Grace helped with the whole elaborate thing.

Danny was upstairs grabbing his and Steve’s board shorts (he hoped they wouldn’t need them for long), two towels and a blanket. He headed downstairs to hide the stuff in the laundry room when his cell phone rang. Seeing Kono’s face on it, he answered.

“Hey, Danny. We are wrapping up here and will be heading home soon. Everything ready,” Kono asked, pausing briefly at her comment so Danny could catch her double meeting, “we’re really hungry,” she added.

“Yeah **, everything** is already,” Danny answered, emphasizing and encompassing all the plans and dinner. “You ‘sharp shooters’ can come on home.”

“Showtime,” Danny muttered to himself, “here goes nothing.” Danny rubbed his patron saint charm, closed his eyes and said a prayer to whoever/whatever was listening and crossed his fingers before leaving the laundry room.

_____***_____

“Hi, Honey, we’re home,” Steve called as he walked into the house with Kono laughing behind him. Danny came out to greet him and Steve’s eyes grew wide.

Danny was wearing his blue dress shirt that matched perfectly with his eyes. Danny left the top two buttons undone, his shirt fitted nearly too tight to show off his broad shoulders and chest. The shirt was complimented with a pair of dress pants that Steve swears he’s never seen before. They were dressy, classy yet form fitting enough to sensual emphasize Danny’s best feature (his ass, of course). Steve continued to stare as his mouth dropped open and was licking his lips with his tongue.

Kono look shocked as well, staring at Danny before looking back at Steve who was still memorized. “Whoa, Danny,” Kono exclaimed followed by a whistle, “you look …uh…really sharp. Nice. I’ll just head to the kitchen and see if Grace is there,” Kono fanned herself and walked away quickly.

“Wow,” Steve managed to finally utter. Danny smiled, waiting for Steve to come back online. “Uh...Danny... is this part of your suspicious behaviors this week,” Steve asked, not quite back yet.

“May…….be,” Danny answered alluringly.

“I need to go take a quick shower and dress more …uh… appropriately.” Steve was blushing as he hesitantly pulls himself away from viewing Danny to going upstairs.

A three-minute shower complete with a hand job and quick blow dry of his hair, a dress shirt and slacks later, Steve made his way downstairs.

“Out here,” Danny called from the lanai.

As Steve opened the glass door to meet him, he saw that Steve had essentially the same outfit as he did. Steve was wearing Danny’s favorite dress shirt that was one of the first gifts Danny got him. The dress shirt fitted him to a tee and was a combination of forest green and hazel which brought out the color of Steve’s eyes. Danny wanted to unzip Steve’s dress pants right then and there and grab his cock. They looked that good on him.

Steve walked out to the lanai, taking in the small table covered with a subtle tan tablecloth, matching napkins, the ‘good’ plates and glasses, candlelight and a full course dinner in the middle. Steve’s mouth watered as he sat down across from Danny.

“Wow, Danno, what’s the special occasion? These are all my favorites,” Steve said.

“Hmm…I don’t’ know yet. We’ll see,” Danny said mysteriously.

Steve was getting that gut feeling that this is it – Proposal Time. Knowing Danny though, he was probably going to drag things out and surprise him with something else entirely. Steve has learned that surprising fact through the course of his relationship.

“Where’s Kono? Did she leave already? Where’s Grace,” Steve wondered.

“They are still here somewhere. They served the meal tonight, and then made themselves scarce. They’ll be back as our ‘busboys though,” Danny answered matter-of-factually.

Steve closed his eyes and moaned as he tasted his favorite dishes. Besides all the other talents Danny had, Steve had no idea that Danny could cook like this, especially with the disastrous frittata he made once. Steve savored every bite.

Danny stretched his arms in his seat and rose from the table just as Kono and Grace came out.

“Are you both done? Danno? Uncle Steve,” Grace asked.

Danny nodded and Steve said, “Definitely a delicious meal. Let me have a hug, Gracie,”

Grace squeezed him tight but didn’t hang on very long. “Hey! That wasn’t a ‘Gracie’ hug! Come back here,” Steve exclaimedwith a frown.

“Sorry, Uncle Steve. Kono and I have dishes to wash. Besides, I need to give you this,” Grace replied, giving the envelope to Danny.

“They’ve got a lot of dishes to clear so I am going to give them a hand. Meanwhile, why don’t you get started with this,” Danny said, handing Steve the envelope.

Steve stared at the envelope in his hands, looking it over in front and back before he read the front of the envelope:

_To: Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett_

_Confidential Orders and directives for the mission_

_"Operation Blue Hawaii_.”

He also noted the seal of his team that was carefully drawn and colored exactly like it. He knew Grace must have done it. He’ll have to praise her about it later. Having no clue what this was, Steve opened the envelope:

_To: Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett;_

_This mission is strictly classified. The objective of this mission is to seek and locate clues which will lead you to the package. Two civilians will be assisting you for part of this mission. They hold some of the clues which will further ensure that you locate the package. It is vital that you meet up with them and follow their directions. Good luck._

_From: Admiral Piikoi Residence_

Steve smiled at the orders. Laughing to himself, he knew now that Danny and Grace definitely created this “mission” and Kono is here to help. He opened his first clue:

**_Clue #1_ **

**_Proceed to the location where you first encountered Detective Danny Williams. Search within the classic vehicle for your next clue._ **

Steve smiled after reading the first clue and realizing that it represents the first time they met, fireworks between them and it was love at first sight. After searching all through the Marquis, he found Clue #2 on the cylinder that he had bought online and was the wrong one. More history. Danny has always been a romantic and sentimentalist. Steve figures that he’ll find more clues like these.

**_Clue #2_ **

**_Proceed to an outdoor location where you first shared a favorite alcoholic beverage with someone and first heard of his precious offspring._ **

As Steve heads for the Adirondack chairs out in the back, Danny leaves the kitchen and dashes for the laundry room. It’s like a game of “Cat and Mouse,” Danny is in the front of the house and Steve is outside at the back of the house.

So far so good. Danny took off dress shirt and slacks, hung them up on the hook behind the door, put his board shorts, grabbed the towels and blanket and lie in wait until Steve makes it to the front of the house.

Easily finding the envelope with Clue #3 in it, he opens it and reads:

**_Clue #3_ **

**_Search within the object that you commandeered and operated on a regular basis, denying the real owner of said object to ever get control of it himself._ **

As Steve makes his way to the front of the house, Danny makes a mad dash to the kitchen where he finds that Kono has washed the strawberries and placed them in a crystal bowl. She also put the Champagne in the fridge along with two of Steve and Danny’s favorite flutes.

Thank goodness he’s got Kono and Grace has covering Steve. Danny realized that he’ll make two trips to arrange his spot at the beach, taking the blanket and towels and champagne first then return for the strawberries, the ice bucket and the flutes.

Steve laughed as he headed out front towards Danny’s Camaro. When he got there, he met up with Kono and Grace. “So, I assume you are the ‘two civilians here to assist me,” Steve smirked.

Grace rolled on her feet – toes, heels, toes, heels – “Yes, we are, Uncle Steve,” Grace said in a mock military tone, “I also have a few clues.” Grace handed Steve another clue and Kono attempted to salute Steve with a straight face.

“At ease, Ma'am,” Steve nearly bursting out in laughter watching Kono’s salute, “civilians are expected to salute an officer.” Once he got the words out of his mouth, he bent over and started laughing.

Kono frowned and punched him lightly.

**_Clue #4_ **

**_Locate an object somewhere up the front of the driveway to find something ‘pink and squishy.’ Retrieve the object, go back to the civilians and they will tell you what happens next._ **

Steve knew what the object was that he was looking for. It was Grace’s pink football that Danny bought her shortly after the football game where the two opposing gang members died.

While Steve was off finding Grace’s object, Kono ran out back to the beach to see if Danny was ready. He was lying with his arms behind his head, staring up at the stars. Everything was all ready.

Kono handed him the ring that she’d been hiding for him and mouthed ‘good luck’ giving Danny another wide sparkling smile.

She made it back just before they could see Steve returning from the end of the driveway. “Here is your football, Ma'am,” Steve said to Grace, “what shall I do next?”

Grace giggled and said to Steve, “You can play a short game of ‘catch’ with me.”

Steve picked up the football and threw a beautiful spiral to Grace. She caught the ball and returned it. After about five throws, Kono handed Steve his next clue:

**_Clue #5_ **

**_Find the room within the house that has the animal that represents your navy team._ **

He fondly gave the stuffed animal seal a squishy hug before he took the envelope.When Steve found Clue #6, the ‘two civilians’ bid him goodbye. Kono told him that she was taking Grace to her house for a sleepover. Both Kono and Grace gave him fully fledged hugs before leaving. Steve continued alone as he read Clue #6:

**_Clue #6_ **

**_Find your next clue within the piece of furniture that you spend the most time sitting on while watching sports and movies such as ‘The Notebook.’_ **

Steve winced at the memory. It was Halloween when he was sitting on the couch (answer to Clue #6) with Catherine watching one of the “Chucky” movies when Danny and Grace showed up to Trick-or-Treat. Once she turned to see who was at the door, Catherine frowned and rolled her eyes. Steve caught it, but Danny was oblivious since he was talking about and looking at Grace. Catherine knew she didn’t stand a chance once Danny was there.

**_Clue #7_ **

**_Find the large comfortable piece of furniture where you and Detective Williams consummated your relationship._ **

Steve wondered if Danny would be waiting for him there. He was disappointed to find the bed empty. Well, seven was always Danny’s lucky number so perhaps the clue here would lead him to Danny.

**_Clue #8_ **

**_Your treasure can be found outside your sliding glass door and down by the shore._ **

Steve ran downstairs two steps at a time, ran to the glass door, opened it and ran towards the sand. He could see Danny a few yards away from him – smiling brightly. As Steve approached the blanket, he was about to sit down when Danny pushed his chest away.

“Stay standing, Babe,” Danny said keeping one hand pushed up against Steve’s chest and he grabbed a hold of Steve’s hand with his other. Using Steve’s hand to help him get on one knee, Danny twisted beside him to grab a little black velvet box. Steve stood up and Danny used both of his hands to hold Steve’s left hand.

"Steven John McGarrett, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” answered Steve quickly. Danny placed a platinum gold band on his left ring finger.

Danny pulled Steve down to pop the champagne cork and feed Steve a strawberry gently putting it between Steve’s lips. He poured the champagne into the two flutes.

“Here’s to us,” Danny toasted and clinked Steve’s flute.

 


	13. Successful Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the morning after the proposal when the phone rings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending my love to Simplyn2deep. Thanks to Huntress69 for the beta, especially during the holiday season.

Steve and Danny came out of the shower fresh, clean and sexually satisfied. Danny headed for the vanity and prepared to perfect his trademark slick hair as Steve stepped in behind him, wrapped his arms around and squeezed. He peered over his fiancée’s shoulder, gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and tilted his head to rest against that cheek. Gazing at their reflections in the mirror, Steve noted their eyes twinkled brightly, their cheeks rosy and their blinding wide smiles dominating their entire faces. Steve squeezed Danny tight and gently placed his finger on the side of his face so that Danny turned to face him. Looking at him face to face, he spoke to Danny. “I love you, Danno. At this moment, I couldn’t be any happier. You’re going to marry me.” His voice was a little bit higher with joy and excitement.

Danny intertwined both his hands in Steve’s. “I love you too, babe. I have never been so sure of anything in my life.” He closed his eyes and his soft lips touched Steve’s, causing both of them to shiver. “Hey. I better get to the task of taming my hair.” Steve ran his fingers through Danny’s hair playfully messing it up and Danny swatted at him.

Danny’s stomach began to roar. He stared at Steve with a grumpy look on his face. Steve gave Danny a goofy grin as he took his hand and led him downstairs. As they reached the kitchen, Danny heard the familiar ringtone of Metallica’s “One” and knew it was Net.

“Hey! It’s not Monday yet,” Danny teased.

“Well, Danny, inquiring minds want to know. Did you say ‘yes’ last night?” Net was always straight to the point.

“How did you….” Danny began.

“Duh! Kono,” Net interrupted sarcastically without much behind it. She was teasing him relentlessly.

“Oh yeah,” Danny replied forgetfully and paused.

“Well?” Net asked impatiently.

“Of course, it was a yes,” Danny answered her happily.

Suddenly, cheers of about half a dozen people bombarded Danny’s ears and he put his phone on speaker for Steve to hear.

“Net, who the Hell is on the line with you and how many of you are there?” Danny laughed. He suspected that at least Kono, Grace and his mom were there, but he heard more voices than that. Steve started laughing in earnest.

“Why don’t I let everyone greet you themselves,” Net replied.

“Hi, Danno. Hi Uncle Steve. Congratulations,” Grace exclaimed.

“Thanks, Monkey,” Danny answered.

“Yeah, thanks, Gracie. It was all the hard work you and Kono did that sealed the deal,” Danny smiled and turned to Steve.

“Yeah, brah. Congratulations! With all the work we put into it, Danny, I would have kicked your as….oops I mean backside if you had said anything other than yes. I won the pool,” Kono laughed. They could hear Grace admonishing Kono for her swearing in the background.

“Alright, Rookie,” Danny said. “How much and how many were in on the pool?”

“Between Five-0 and HPD, we had about 30 people in on it. $300 is heading for my pocket,” Kono said teasingly.

“Well, that’ll get you quite a cache of ammo,” Steve returned the tease.

“Congratulations, hun,” his mom said, “I knew it was a shoe-in!”

“Yeah, Ma, it was. Thanks,” Danny said quietly but sweetly.

“Hey, big brother, mucho congrats! You set a date yet?” asked Danny’s youngest sister, Lauren.

“More or less,” Danny answered her. “We just need to confirm the dates you are all coming and when that ‘Strike Force’ event is.”

“Speaking of 'Strike Force'….” Jules chimed in and paused.

“Congratulations, guys,” Jules and Ed said in unison.

“Auntie Jules and Uncle Ed?” Danny questioned.

“Yup,” Uncle Ed said. “Jules and I are heading your way and the event is on Saturday. We’ll be leaving Oahu on Monday night.”

“Well, that firms up the day,” Steve said. “The wedding will be on Sunday following the event.”

“Don’t worry, Auntie Jules. I know that you and Uncle Ed are not morning people so I’ll make sure Steve doesn’t choose to hold it at sunrise,” Danny mocked, staring at Steve. Danny got a swat on the arm.

“About time you did something right, bro,” Mary answered, “I can’t wait until Danno is officially family so I can beat him up without guilt. But seriously, congratulations!”

“Hey, Mare! I resent that. I’ve done lots of things right,” Steve complained. “Who kept **you** out of trouble?” he asked teasingly.

“Yeah, alright, I guess you are off the hook, Stevie,” Mary said lovingly.

“Yeah, Stevie. You got yourself a great guy. Don’t let him get away,” Deb added.

“Aunt Deb,” Steve asked, “aren’t you and Leonard on your honeymoon?”

“Stevie,” Aunt Deb replied. “I can come up for air and spare a few seconds to wish my favorite nephew and his fiancée congratulations.”

“Ok, Aunt Deb, TMI,” Steve blushed and Danny laughed. “Thanks though for the good wishes. It means a lot. A whole lot.” Steve’s voice suddenly sounded a bit shaky with emotion.

“You’re welcome, hun,” Deb answered, sounding overly emotional as well.

“Guys, I’m outnumbered,” Chin said, “and may I add further congratulations!”

“Yeah, pal. There’s way too much estrogen on this party line,” Danny joked.

“Hey, Chin,” Steve said, “thanks for your help. We couldn’t have pulled this off without you either, Brah.”

“No prob. I can finally rest knowing that the two of you are making it official. No more married jokes for you,” Chin replied with relief.

“So, any more people who haven’t chimed in?” Danny asked.

“That’s it, Danny Boy,” Net confirmed, “but the news is going out on the Jersey and Coconut Wires as we speak.”

“Great,” Danny answered and rolled his eyes.

“Really though, thanks everybody,” Steve said sincerely, “it means a lot to Danny and me to hear from you all. Thanks, Gracie and Kono. I owe you guys.”

“Just pay us with shave ice,” Gracie said.

“You got it, Gracie,” Steve said, “It’s a deal. You, Kono, Danno and I will go for shave ice soon.”

“Thanks, Uncle Steve,” Grace said.

“We'll let you get back to what you’re doing,” Net said. “My guess is that you are trying to feed Danny before he has a fit,” she laughed.

“HEY!” Danno responded loudly and defensively.

Steve patted Danny on the shoulder. “Danno, she’s got you all figured out and you know it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Danny admitted.

“See you all really soon,” Danny was wrapping it up.

“Yeah. Hope to see many of you at our wedding if not sooner,” Steve added in agreement.

“BYE,” came the chorus of nine of the most important people in their lives.

 

 

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to write the next chapter based on my experiences at this year's SOTB, then crossover Jules and Ed's trip and Danny and Steve's wedding. This may take a lot of effort and time. Hang in there, folks!


	14. Get Ready 'Cuz Here We Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace, Kono, Mary and Net (via Skype) became Wedding Planners and took over Steve and Danny's dinning room table. In the presence rising estrogen levels, Steve and Danny escape for an afternoon of surfing and dinner. Net, Lauren, Jules and Ed make it to Honolulu. However, it was not an auspicious beginning for Jules and Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Simplyn2deep for the lightening quick betas. You are amazing!
> 
> Kuwsidilla and my real life vacation experiences are being told through Jules and Ed. Enjoy our SOTB adventure as we intertwine our real vacation with the McDanno storyline.

It was less than two weeks until Jules, Ed, Net and Lauren were coming and exactly two weeks to the day of the wedding. A few hours after the group chat, Kono and Grace arrived at their front door having declared themselves the wedding planners without Steve or Danny’s permission. They rushed in like a tidal wave, setting up shop at the dining room table.

 

“Okay, first things, first, Grace,” Kono started.

 

“Uh, Kono,” Danny uttered completely and utterly perplexed, “What’s going on here?”

 

“We’re your wedding planners. Now if you’ll excuse us, Grace and I have work to do,” Kono replied, giving Danny the stink eye because doesn’t he know that someone’s got to plan this wedding? And who knows them better than Kono and Grace?

 

Danny turned to look at Steve with his eyebrows raised, his lower lip covering his upper one in a frown and shrugging his shoulders with a look that said, “Uh, did you know anything about this ‘cuz I had no fucking clue.”

 

Steve returned the look, put his hands up defensively and looked at Danny. “Hey, hey, Buddy. Hold on there! Don’t look at me. I had nothing to do with this and I’m as surprised as you are.”

 

Both of them looked at the dining room table as the girls were talking and writing frantically. Looking at them, you could almost see the gears in their brains working double time. The men left Kono and Grace to their planning, escaping to the lanai with beers in hand. A few minutes later, Steve turned to look and see who it was when heard the front door open and close.

 

Danny also turned to see and rolled his eyes. “Mary joins the crowd and the estrogen level is rising,” he said sarcastically, with an added smile to show he was joking.

 

Steve laughed heartily as he clinked bottles with Danny. As Danny snuck into the kitchen to grab Steve and himself something to eat, he heard a “ping.” Suddenly, he could here Net’s voice squealing. He didn’t bother to peek in; he just slapped a hand on his forehead and shook his head.

 

Danny walked back out to the lanai and looked at Steve. “Babe, it’s not too late to elope to Vegas,” he said trying to pull it off as a joke, but not quite succeeding There was a tinge of fear and seriousness in his tone and on his face. “The estrogen level has gone through the roof!”

 

“What makes you say that, Danno,” Steve asks him curiously.

 

“You know that Mary joined Grace and Kono. Now, Net has joined them as well.” Danny answered.

 

“How,” Steve asked before thinking.

 

“Skype,” answered Danny. “I wonder if they plan to rope in any of my sisters.” Unbeknownst to Danny, the Williams sisters relinquished all their power to Grace and Net, confident in their decisions.

 

“Danno, let’s head over to the North Shore and have a leisurely afternoon of surfing,” Steve declares, looking over at the house in mock horror.

 

Danny nods at Steve and pokes his head in the back door. “Ladies, we’re heading out to go surfing and then dinner. We’ll be home late.”

 

“Okay,” the girls said in unison, “Have fun!”

 

They could barely keep a straight face until both of them high tailed it out of the house. Once the coast was clear, they all began laughing until they couldn’t breathe. Kono, Grace and Mary gave each other a high fives and everyone high fived the screen for Net’s benefit.

 

Mary looks to everyone with a huge grin on her face! “Ha! I knew we’d scare them!” After a few more giggles, they got down to business.

 

<3<3__<3<3

 

With Kono as secretary, they got to work. With the location of the wedding decided – the private beach behind Steve’s house – they moved on to the next thing on the agenda. Everyone brainstormed and began giving their ideas regarding the grooms’ attire:

 

  1. _Black Suits (Kono) – “Both of them cleaned up nice wearing white dress shirts, thin black ties and black suits. That’s what they wore during one of our first cases. It was an invitation only casino night that a mob boss threw. They looked hot. Although I remember Danny complaining to Steve. “How come you wear a black suit and come off looking like James Bond and I am mistaken for a waiter?”_

  2. _Dress Blues and Tux (Net) – “I’ve heard Danny swoon many a time about Steve wearing Dress Blues. Danny has always looked good in a black tux. It accentuates his physique,” Net managed to say tastefully. She really wanted to say that the tux would make his ass look great, but was able to refrain from such language for Grace’s sake._

  3. _Gray Tuxes and colored dress shirts (Grace) – “Danno looks nice wearing a gray suit. Uncle Steve likes it when he wears this ocean blue shirt he has. He says it matches the color of Danno’s eyes. I don’t know what Uncle Steve looks like in a gray suit, but he usually looks nice in any color. Danno likes it when he wears his light hazel green shirt. He says it matches the color of Uncle Steve’s eyes. Then, they get all gushy over it,” Grace says while she rolls her eyes and smiles._

  4. _Dress Shirts, no tie, khakis and no shoes (Mary) – “If we are having this wedding on the beach, my brother won’t want to wear anything formal. He’d be happy in a pair of board shorts! Since he can’t do that, he might settle for a dress shirt, a couple of buttons undone and khakis (maybe rolled up to not get too wet or sandy). Danny always looks good in his work khakis (‘It accentuates his fine ass,” Mary thinks, but can’t say out loud because Grace’s there). My brother looks decent when he’s not wearing one of his million pairs of cargo pants!”_

 

“Okay,” Kono says, “we let everyone have their say about attire. Now, when is the ceremony?”

 



  1. _Mid Afternoon (Kono) – “I opt for mid afternoon about 3:00 ish. It’s a little cooler then and we might luck out and get a light breeze._

  2. _Late Morning (Grace) – “I like late morning so that we can make it a lunch reception and still maybe have time for swimming or surfing.”_

  3. _Late Afternoon (Mary) – “Anything is okay with me so long as it isn’t the ass crack of dawn that Steve loves. They’ll be too hung over then!”_

 

Mary looks mortified as she forgot Grace was there. “Sorry, Gracie. I should have kept that idea to myself. It just slipped.” Mary even blushed as she looked at Grace.

 

Grace shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever. It’s no big deal, Auntie Mary,” Grace said, trying to assure her. “Besides it’s not like I’ve never heard any of it. Danno says that kind of stuff all the time when he thinks I’m not listening.”

 

“Thanks, Grace,” Mary says with a sigh of relief.

 

  4. _Sunset (Net) – “I love sunsets. They’re really romantic,” Net said, directing her sparkling eyes at Kono._

 

Kono bats her eyelashes at her before clearing her throat and moving on. “What’ll we do about food?”

 



  1. _Italian (Net) – “I think Danny’s mom will have this all covered. She is an expert at cooking Italian food for the masses. I mean the Williams clan is pretty big as it is. Add to it all the spouses, grandkids, a few siblings, aunts and uncles not to mention family friends who show up.”_

  2. _Italian (Grace) – “Yeah, Grandma’s cooking is the best! I’m sure she’ll make all my favorites – lasagna, buttered pasta with parmesan cheese, chicken piccata and roasted veggies. Oh yeah, Great Grandma Lily will want to make the wedding cake.”_

  3. _Hawaiian Pupu’s and Steve’s favorite cake (Mary) – “Sounds like we’ve got food just about covered by Danny’s mom and grandma, but you know my brother’s going to need something Hawaiian. Some kinds of pupu’s are essential. By the way, Steve’s favorite cake is chocolate with butter cream frosting.”_

  4. _Hawaiian (Kono) – “Let’s let Kamekona handle that. That means that they’ll be some of his signature foods – spam musubi, poke and garlic shrimp. I know it doesn’t quite mix with the Italian food, but who thought that Steve and Danny would?”_

 

“Do you think we could take a break and go get some shaved ice,” Grace asked.

 

“Sounds like a great idea,” Kono said before looking sad and apologetic. “Sorry, Net.”

 

“It’s alright, Darlin’,” Net said. “I’ll be able to have it all the time when I get home.”

 

Kono smiles when Net calls Hawaii home.

 

<3<3<3

 

Jules was driving her girls absolutely insane watching episode of Strike Force up through when she left. She was leaving while the girls were in school so she was obsessively doing a marathon the night before she left while she finished up her packing. Both excited and anxious, one could only refer to her mood/emotional state as “Hyper.”

 

Like many people, Jules did not get much sleep the night before. As she mentioned several times to friends, she had never planned a vacation for herself in her life. It was mostly her mom that made plans through her late 20’s. There was a trip that a longtime work friend won that invited her to Orlando. As for their married years, Jimmy usually made the arrangements and took care of getting her (and later the girls, too) from home to their destination and back again. There were a couple of major trips that Jules and the girls went on “Post Jimmy” that included Japan and France. She was anxious then as well getting them from destination to destination.

 

If not for Lilo’s calm and level headedness, they wouldn’t have survived. Thank God that Lilo was so much like Jimmy in temperament, personality and looks. Now, Jules planned a vacation solely on her own inviting her friend, Ed. She was always insecure about her ability to do things that this vacation was way out of her comfort zone.

 

In fact, a lot of things she had to oversee were way out of her comfort zone – living the day to day management of two adults paying bills, mortgage making decisions as a single parent in how best to raise her girls. She was so grateful and afraid out of her mind to actually get going.

 

The trip to Oahu did not have an auspicious beginning. In a mess of airplane delays and different airlines, Jules and Ed’s arrival ended up being hours after Net and Lauren’s instead of minutes. While Danny and Steve had successfully picked up Net and Lauren and taking them home, somehow Jules and Ed missed “the boys.”

 

Jules had a horrible sense of direction, and top that off with an ailing Ed, who would be having knee replacement surgery when she returned from her trip, a simple trip to a restroom that an airport employee said was around the corner ended up being all the way across the entire Honolulu International Airport. By the time, they found a restroom, Ed was literally slumping in her walker, frustrated and suffering from the long walk.

 

Although Ed had warned Jules that she was much less mobile than she was a short time ago when they had gotten together, Jules hadn’t realized the extent of it until witnessing it. It put Jules in a quandary about how to approach the situation, resorting to walking on eggshells that first evening.

 

They ended up taking a cab waiting at the curb to their hotel rather than attempting to track Steve and Danny down. Jules contacted Net from the taxi, letting them know they were fine and en route to their hotel. She knew her aunt’s propensity for getting lost, anxious and frustrated. Net assured her not to worry. Jules wouldn’t hear another word of it. She insisted on getting Danny’s cell phone number to contact him.

 

“Hi, Danny. It’s Jules. Were you looking for us? “

 

“Hi, Auntie Jules,” Danny responded kindly, “We searched for you for about a half an hour. We paged you and didn’t get a response. I should have gotten your cell phone number so I could reach you, but I didn’t. I tried calling Net, but she was over at Kono’s and her cell went straight to voicemail. We headed home and hoped we’d hear from one of you if anything came up. Sorry, Auntie Jules.”

 

Jules let her guilt get the best of her. “Oh no, Danny,” she cried, “I’m so sorry, Hun, to put you and Steve to all that trouble. Luckily, we finally we were able to get through to Net after a couple of tries. I just wanted to get in touch with you personally to let you know that we are okay. We caught a taxi and we’re heading to our hotel. Please tell, Steve, too, that I’m really, really sorry. Our connection out of San Francisco was delayed and an absolute nightmare. Then, I got us lost on the way to the restroom once we got into Honolulu. I should have called Net sooner. I’m sorry.”

 

Danny could hear the guilt in her voice and empathized with it. “Really, Aunt Jules. It was no problem and nothing to worry about. We’re glad you are okay. Just get to the hotel, relax and get some sleep, okay,” Danny assured her. “You and Pizza Ed are still coming to our place for the barbecue, right?”

 

“Definitely,” Jules perked up. “I’m looking forward to the opportunity to spend some time with you, Steve and the rest of all the Ohana.”

 

“Me too, Danny,” Ed said loudly so Danny could hear her. Danny chuckled as he heard Pizza Ed, remembering the ‘Dynamic Duo’ who he loved and admired in his adolescence.

 

Jules always had a special place in her heart for Danny. By being Net’s best friend, Jules gained a surrogate nephew. As long as she’s known him, he was always such a sweet and kind guy despite all his bluster. He tried to come across tough and larger than life, but she always saw right through it. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was passionate about everyone he cared about. By speaking with him, she realized that his warmth and kindness still extended to her as well. She was grateful that Net and he had continued their friendship throughout all these years.




**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Simplyn2deep for keeping me informed about SOTB. I was able to change flights and hotel reservations. Thanks also to those of you who responded to my request for info on the event. Like Jules and Ed in this story, Kuwsidilla and I will be going to SOTB. I am sooooooo very excited.


End file.
